Raising Redemption
by BTES
Summary: Tamantha MicDousen has survived herself and pregnancy. Now she gets to raise her son with his father, Jak. Even with the new problems that may lie ahead, Tamantha feels confident in herself and her newfound appreciation for life's wonders.
1. The boy who saved my life

Lying in a crib was a small tiny little thing weighing at twelve pounds and seven ounces and was three months old.

The little baby looked around with gray, blue eyes in the dark. Its little fist clinched to the small blanket the lay over it. A spark of light started to fill the room and it looked over to see a man.

This man was not your typical man. He was stronger and had far better abilities than most. He could out races anybody and had one hell of a good shot. Not only that, but he also had the ability to control two of the most dangerous substance in the world.

Not that the baby cared.

The baby pushed itself up, its little head wobbling a few times, and watched as the man strode over to its crib. The man stopped beside it and wreached for the baby to pluck it from the crib and then place it against his chest.

"Hey there, bud. I guess you beat mommy today."

The man smiled at the baby and the baby smiled because it liked the sound of the man's voice.

"I think you need to be changed."

The man then went over to the changing station and settled the baby down. He slowly removed the infant's tiny pajamas and removed the soaked diaper only to reveal that it was a boy.

When a new, fresh diaper was placed on him, the man smiled and grabbed a foot. He wiggled the baby's foot and watched as other kicked out.

"It's your mom's turn next. And we both know what it'll be then."

He let go of the foot and slowly picked up the baby with as much care as he could. He then walked out into the lit up hallway only to bump into said mom who yelped on surprise.

* * *

Chapter one. The boy who changed my life.

I woke with a groan as my alarm beeped softly on the bedside table. I glared at the blinking numbers that read five and then slammed my hand down on the snooze button. I blindly groped for the baby monitor right next to it and listened.

Nothing out of the ordinary. Good, I can use the bathroom before checking on him.

After I finished my business, I stepped back into the hall only to bump into a man.

Before I continue, I need to explain a few things.

About a year ago, I had a one night stand with a man by the name of Jak Mar. From that one night stand, I got pregnant. I didn't take it very well.

At first, I chose not to believe it. Then, when I couldn't do so any longer, I fooled myself into thinking the baby was my best friends, Kaden Allens.

We were going to get married at one point, but he unfortunately passed.

After that, I feel into a deep depression and wasn't able to climb out without the help of antidepressants. It wasn't long after that that I was forced into an early labor.

Despite being forced into labor by a gunshot to the shoulder, the birthing went smoothly and my son, Kade Damos Mar came into the world.

A big problem to my story was the fact that I didn't tell the father of my son, Jak Mar, about being pregnant. From what I'm told, he found out when I was about six months along. He was there when I gave birth to Kade. The next day, he told me what was going to happen.

He told me that he was going to be in his son's life and that I was not allowed to run off, or else. He also said that he was going to chose where I lived, which he did.

He chose a three bedroom house in the Bazaars. I was right next to the farms. When I asked why, he answered that he wanted our son to know what grass was.

After that, life was simple. I moved back to Haven City and into the home and was left alone for most of the first month. Jak told me that he wanted to get me comfortable to the idea of him being around so he limited himself to twice a week.

The second month was wretched and he slowly started to come more. It was in the middle of the second month that he did it the first time.

I woke up that morning and, after checking on Kade, walked to the kitchen. On the couch that sat right at the line that divided the kitchen and living room was Jak and his best friend Daxter.

At the time, it was too dark to see, so I thought that it was some type of intruder. I grabbed a shotgun that had no reason being mantled on my wall and held it like a club. I then held it high and brought it down as hard as I could.

The gun however, was caught and wrenched out on my hands. Jak them growled at me and asked me what the hell I was doing. Throughout all this time, Daxter chuckled silently at the two of us.

I didn't ever answer him though. When I found my voice, I simply said that I was going to cook breakfast.

I later found out that Daxter taught him how to pick a lock. This event happened a lot more.

Which was why I bumped into Jak this morning and yelped. Jak held out one hand as if to steady me while the other held a vary awake baby Kade.

He chuckled at my surprise. "Good morning."

I growled my morning greeting back and simply walked on into the kitchen to make breakfast. Jak followed silently behind until he got to the table and took a seat.

"So, what happened this time?"

Jak had that amazing ability to not show any change of emotion when he had Kade's eyes on him. By now, he was setting Kade up while supporting his neck with a huge grin as he answered me with an odd sounding voice. I started to warm up the baby formula.

"Keira and I got back together."

"And that warrants you break into my house at night?"

He flashed that grin at me. "What, getting tired of me already?"

Despite being still slightly annoyed at the fact that he scared me this morning, I snorted as I took out Kade's bottle from the microwave and checked the temperature.

"No. I just thought that you would stay with her if you got back with her."

He shook his head at me while he took the bottle from me. "I don't want to push it is all. Finding out that I have a son freaked her out and I think that she's just coming to terms with it."

I nodded as I finished the eggs and toast. After putting them on two separate plates, I also got the smallest bowl I could find and filled it with some green eco infused rice cereal.

I picked the two plates and bowl up and placed them all on the table. Just in time too for Kade had finished his bottle. So Jak could eat his food, I took Kade and settled him on my lap.

Just holding him reminded me of my luck. If Jak hadn't been the caring person that he was, I would never have got the chance to do this.

Not that the three months hadn't had there own complications. First, Jak was around a lot more. During the first month, he practically moved into the home he chose. He helped as much as he could and when he didn't know what to do, he made sure that he found out.

The first time he changed a diaper was sort of funny to watch because he gagged a lot until the job was done. He went scarce for a while after that. I later found out that he went to the sewers and hung out until he could stand the stench without his scarf. The next time he changed a poopy diaper, he did so without gagging.

The second month as a bit worse.

Since his birth, Kade has been an extremely happy baby. Yes, he cried like all baby's do, but he was still very happy.

In the middle of the second month, Jak had to go to Sparges for a while. When he told me this, he also told me that he wouldn't be back for a good (seven days.

I wasn't all that worried. I knew that he would be back and I could take care of Kade til then, so why would I?

The first four days were great. There were only a few times when Kade would get fussy about his father's disappearance. The worst was when it was feeding time and, since Jak and I took turns feeding him, he would get upset when I fed him on Jak's turn.

The fifth day, Kade was upset and fussy. I thought that he didn't feel good so I spent the whole day worried about him. When he got worse the next day, I called the doctor and asked him.

Apparently, Kade not only had a large appetite for food, but for eco as well. Jak was a literal powerhouse of eco and, when he picked up the boy, he transferred some to him.

I was told to get some eco infused formula stronger than what we had and just wait for Jak to come home. When he did two days later, I placed a still fussy Kade in his arm's and explain everything to him.

He promised that he wouldn't leave like that ever again, or at least until Kade could learn to channel eco all on his own.

When that fiasco passed over, we walked straight into the third month. Kade started to eat rice from a spoon! I even took a picture of his first bite. Jak thought I was crazy to do so.

I learned this month, which surprised me because he did come over a lot, that Jak didn't have a permanent home. He just stayed with Daxter and Tess or Keira. Occasionally he would stay in Deadtown at the Sacred Sight for a night or two. He only stayed hear a few times.

Which brings me back when he cleared his throat.

"You don't mind if I stay a few days, do you?"

It took me a few seconds to process that he actually spoke to me, seeing as my mind was fully set on Kade. When it did, I smiled and glance at him for a second with a joke.

"You plan on giving me heart attacks every morning?"

He went to reply but stopped and watched Kade. "Are babies his age aloud to eat eggs?"

Kade had reached up and grabbed some of my eggs from my half eaten plate. I chuckled and wiped away some drool. "They can. In Fact, the doctor said that eggs can be healthy for them. It doesn't need teeth to chew threw either. Does it hunny?"

Kade looked up at me and, while chewing on his fingers, smiled.

"Any plans today?" I asked. I pulled Kade's fingers out of his mouth gently and showed him his rice cereal. His eyes bulged and his mouth opened wide.

"I was just gonna spend the day with Kade. Do you think I could take him off your hands for a few hours?"

Kade hummed so hard that his whole body clinched after he swallowed his bite. I had swiped some that had slipped out and refed it it him. He was ecstatic.

"Not at all. Actually - and don't get angry because I tried to call you yesterday about it - I'm supposed to start work again today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the Commander finally talked Ashelin into letting me come back. My first mission is to make a new map of Haven now that a year has passed and I comb every inch of the city too."

He nodded and grabbed a rag to wipe the drool that started to drip off of Kade's chin. Our boy was one messy eater.

"Why wouldn't Ashe let you go to work?"

I shrugged and looked into the now empty baby bowl. I then took the rag from Jak and folded the z, side inward and placed it on my shoulder. Kade was also placed there and I began to pat his back, firmly but gently.

"I guess the gun shot scared her. After all, the others partied almost all night and all but Sig left that morning. She didn't see me until we got back from Kras and I had a baby in one arm with a gunshot wound on the other."

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

Jak was getting very annoyed vary fast.

Sure, he got it. This was the first day that Tamantha wasn't going to be around Kade all day since his birth three months ago. She was just so worried, not because she thought that he was an unfit parent, but because she was unable to know immediately if something went wrong.

He was sad to say though that he was glad when he finally pushed her out of the house.

It was completely weird to see her like this. She never seemed to worry all that much over anything. She was what Tess called a natural mom. She could just go with anything that happened and had an answer for almost everything when it came to Kade.

Why was he crying? She just wrapped a blanket around him and would rock him on her rocking chairs and he falls right to sleep.

What was he chewing on? She would hook her finger and search his mouth to find a soggy cracker that he found.

Where the hell did he find the cracker? She would point under the couch and give some weird explanation that hardly made sense to him.

Jak felt bad but he had hoped that, during the first couple months, she would be just as bad as he was at the baby thing. He struggled to know how to care for a child. He got the hang of it eventually but it took a while.

He sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. He then looked down at Kade who was now perched on a special baby pillow that Tess had got for him.

Speaking of Daxter and Tess, Jak chose Daxter to be the Godfather to Kade. It didn't surprise anybody accepted for Daxter.

"Thanks Jak, I'm honored. The only problem is that I can barely hold him in my lap now. Image when he's ten and can literally walk all over me."

Jak however, refused any type of excuse the ottsel provided and would tell him over and over again that he was going to be a great uncle and Godfather to his son.

Tamantha chose Ashelin to be the Godmother. This didn't surprise anybody either but Ashelin took the mantle with pride.

Kade suddenly mad a gargling noise which caught Jak's attention. He had a paw of a lurker doll that Torn - yes, that Torn - gave him in his mouth.

The sight of caused Jak to smile and set in front of his son. "I don't think that you should have that in your mouth."

Jak spent the next ten minutes trying to pry the paw from Kade's gums.

* * *

I sighed for the twentieth time. I was already wanting to go back home to check on Kade.

It wasn't like I didn't trust Jak. Infact, I trusted him with everything because I knew that he would protect Kade with his dying breath. I was just worried.

I guess I was just lucky that Jak was Kade's father. The man's soul was spun from gold and his views were bread of right and wrong. My son could look up to him and see a true hero and learn from him.

'Then again', I thought as I sat on a ledge in the center of New Haven with a thick parchment in my hands. 'It wasn't luck that gave my son this man. It was just Jak.'

* * *

Hey everybody!

I have not been long but I have been frustrated.

I had this chapter finished about a day after the last chapter of One Night Stand. The only reason I didn't post it was because I could not think of a name for it to save my life.

The idea came to me just this morning, right after I woke up. I loved it and hope you all do to.

Please review and give me feedback. I would love to see what you all have got to say.


	2. Chapter 2: Month 4: Fever

Being poked was not fun, especially when I felt like I hadn't slept for about a year.

Kade had developed a fever last night and spent a good amount of it crying. His little cheeks were rubbed red and his eyes probably ached too.

So, Jak and I took turns watching him by waking each other every three hours. This meant that I didn't get enough sleep and that I had to go to work exhausted.

When I got to work this morning, I had to do some paperwork. Now normally, I'm happy to contribute because the Commander needs every opportunity to rest that he can get. That and his new rule that says everyone does their own paperwork kind of stopped me from skipping it. In fact, there was only one person that I knew who could do that and his name was Jak …

Stinking jerk.

Anyway, the reason that I bring this up is because after I went through three papers, I fell asleep. Next thing I know, a sharp nailed finger is jabbing my arm.

I actually snort and blink a few time until I can recognise the person who had hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face.

It was Ashelin, my best friend.

"Why are you asleep?"

I sighed heavily and rubbed my eyes free of their grit. "Because, I'm exhausted."

I remember the first time that we meet. It was years ago when I just turned seven.

Because of my brother-in-law's position in the King's guard, I was aloud to go to the top notch school meant to protect us if anybody decided that the King and, in extension of, his guard were running things wrong. Half the time those people didn't go to the King with their complaints. They just took it out on the guard's children.

My class and one other older class had gone out to the farms for the day to play and learn about the separate animal one would find there. On our way back, we were stopped by a raving drunk who just started to yell at our teacher, Mr. Golphins.

To say that I was terrified was an understatement and I simply grabbed hold of the closest hand that I could. The hand held fast to mine and we didn't let go until the man was chased away.

Turns out it was Ashelin's hand.

"Why are you exhausted?" Ashelin asked. She sounded worried.

"Kade has a fever. I called my doctor and he told me that if it didn't let up, Jak and I should take Kade to someone this afternoon."

"Is it bad?"

I leaned back in the chair that I sat in and began to rub my neck. I guess that I just slept on it wrong.

"Not really. When I left the house, it was only 99.99f. The doc said that it doesn't matter much though; a low fever can be just as bad as a high one."

Ashelin hummed in understanding. "I could let you off for break early so you can see him."

At that, I chuckled. "No, if I go home now, I won't come back. I just need to stay here till the end of my day."

"Well then, get back to work!"

I flinched and tipped my chair back to see who just spoke. There stood the Commander, tall and annoyed, with his arms crossed. I smiled and took the time to turn my chair around. I then gave him a mock salute.

"Sure thing Commander!"

The man rolled his eyes, gave Ashelin a light peck on the cheek (such a show of affection!), and stalked back to his office.

'Do you two still plan on getting married?'

Ashelin looked up at the clock and grinned widely. 'Yes, and with the lunch break in just five minutes, I can tell you what we're doing."

I looked up at the clock as well and gasped. "I slept all through the morning?"

* * *

Jak groaned when a loud wailing filled his ears along with equally loud banging of the front door

He just got Kade to sleep too.

He got up off the couch and went to get his son. The boy was crying, actual tears forming and falling from his cheeks. Jak picked his son up and placed him against his chest. He then started to rub the baby's back in hopes of calming him.

Whoever was knocking on the door knocked louder.

Jak sighed and hurried to the thing that he currently wanted to break into pieces. He opened the door and looked down to see an apologetic Tess and a grinning 'so large that it had to hurt' Daxter.

The first thing that popped up in Jaks rather frazzled mind was, how the hell does someone as small as Dax make that much noise.

The next was a simple answer of, because it's Dax.

"Hey there babe! How's it hanging in Dada land?"

Kade suddenly cried out with a trimble of his bottom lip.

Daxter cringed and covered his ears and Tess gasped. She crawled up Jak's leg, back and onto his shoulder.

"Oh, what's wrong?"

If Jak was annoyed by the female ottsel, he didn't show it. He just walked on over to the couch and sat down.

"I don't know. He doesn't feel good."

Daxter hopped on Jak's knee and started to make faces for Kade.

Tess chuckled. 'Does Tammi know what's wrong?"

Jak just shook his head.

"Do you need anything?"

"A warmed bottle for Kade."

"Sure thing." She jumped down and went to the kitchen. Daxter started to wag his tail before Kade to try to calm him. Kade finally stopped and stared. He made some whining noises but was otherwise hypnotized by Daxter's tail.

* * *

My baby doctor had a brother who worked with babies.

Who knew?

Anyways, when I got home later this afternoon, I walked into a sleeping baby, happy baby daddy, a grumbling Daxter and chuckling Tess.

"Whats going on?"

All three looked at me at the same time. I looked back at each in turn and noticed that Daxter tail was sopping wet.

I suddenly felt weird. I've hung out with Daxter and Jak together before and, though I never meet her, I knew about Tess. I never realised however, that it would feel weird to see that I only had one friend that I talked to still. All the other people I talked to were Jak's.

I know that I shouldn't and should be focused on Kade and his health, but I just saw it. I was kind of pathetic.

"You know what? Your kid used my tail as a chew toy!"

That one comment literally threw all of my worries out of the window and forced a gut busting laugh out of my lungs.

"Really, and how did he get your tail?"

Daxter started to pout a bit so Tess took up the rains. "He showed him his tail. Kade found it funny."

I looked back at Kade's bedroom door. "How long has he been sleeping for?"

"About half an hour ago. Why?"

I quickly got my comm. out of my back pocket and dialed a number.

"My doctor told me when Kade was a few weeks old that he has a brother, who is a doctor for babies, the one who did the check up on Kade for the first time. He also told me that his brother makes house calls."

I can say that I had Jaks undivided attention. I knew why too. I learned that he hated hospitals and the people who worked on them. I also knew that he wouldn't say a damn thing about it because he was just like that, common knowledge. It was just as common knowledge to know that he would be grumpy till the Doc left.

I can completely understand that too.

 _"Hello, how may I help you?"_

God, it's the new receptionist. She was a young bitch with a huge attitude. She only acted this way because she had a pretty face and could give the Doc a begging look with those big doughy blue eyes making it easy to get away with such crappy customer service. I've seen her do it.

"Yes, I called Doctor Samuels last night, not this one, his brother, on his personal phone and told him about a slight problem. He told me that if this problem continues, I should call his brother who works with babys."

 _"I'm sorry but I don't see any appointments for today."_

I groaned and, after I gave the others a wave, stepped outside.

"Yes but I was told that he could talk to me. I need him to see my son."

 _"But you didn't make an appointment ma'am. I can't let you talk to him right now."_

I growled in anger. "I was told that I needed to talk to him. My son is sick and I need to talk to him. At least let me speak to him."

She sounded like she was about to say something else but a new voice came into the mix. It sounded angry and soon joyful when he spoke to me.

 _"Hello miss MicDousen! My brother told me that you were calling. I would like to apologise for my receptionist. I told her that you were calling and she must of forgot. So, what seems to be the problem?"_

I gave a tiny fist pump in joy.

* * *

Turns out that Kade was only teething. I simply told the Bro-Doc Kade's symptoms and he said that Kade was teething.

The next day I went out for teething rings and baby Tylenol. When I got home, I checked out his mouth and saw a tiny white stump right in the front on the bottom. I squealed and practically tore Jak's arm out of its socket in order to show him.

All he did was say cool.

One week later, Kade was better. He still cried like all babies do though. I started to cook lunch and Kade had a blue plastic spoon in hand. He clicked the spoon down on the table to his highchair and would try his best to copy the sound it made.

When it seemed that he was tired of it, he threw it to the ground.

Since Jak was out with Daxter somewhere, I was half asleep when he told me so I didn't know where, I had Kade to myself. So I placed the fried duckin on a cool burner and picked the spoon up. I placed it back on Kade's little table and walked over to the bowl that he had tried to throw as well.

"Do you want some good rice honey? Mommy is going to get your rice so you can eat it."

Kade answered by throwing his spoon back down. I picked it up again, placed it on the kitchen table and got a new one. I then sat down in the chair in front of him and showed him a spoonful of rice. I tried to get him to take the bite but he didn't want it. The little bit that I did get in was spat out.

I sighed and placed the bowl back down. I got one of his teething rings and gave it to him instead.

Crap, I forgot about my lunch.

I went for the food and placed it back on the appropriate burner and continued to cook. I just finished it and glanced back at Kade for the billionth time to find that he started to wave the teething ring around. On the third wave, it slipped and fell to the floor. Kade made a humming noise and completely forgot about it in favor for his hand.

I chuckled and picked up the ring. I wiped it off with a damp rag and handed it back to him.

"Are you having fun?"

Kade smiled up at me and cooed. It was the most adorable thing in the world.

"Yes, you are having so much fun."

I started to tickle his tiny feet. He began to giggle and wiggle his feet about. I even pulled him out of his highchair and laid him gently on the table, after I pushed his rice out of the way, and blew against his soft belly.

* * *

Kade started to play with his feet. Jak was the one who saw this first and he pulled me into Kade's room to see it too.

When I got back from work that afternoon, I got a few toys like a doll, some cloth, and a large rattle. I placed each item in front of Kade.

He experienced with each item. He simply cooied and yipped at the doll as he pulled its arms and legs. He kept scrunching and stretching the cloth. He shook the rattle as much as he could.

Jak joined the fray with some other toys, most soft cloth toys, and would hand each to Kade so the boy could experience the fun in playing with them.

After watching for a time, I sat down to play too.

* * *

I woke up feeling so rested. Kade had started to sleep through the night without a single wakeup call. When I got up, he was still sleeping well.

There was a problem to this though, because he was asleep when I got up.

The problem was that I hardly ever got to breastfeed him. I produced milk fine and could give him steady streams when I did feed him. But, without having much eco in me, I had to feed him some formula too. Soon, I wouldn't be able to breastfeed him at all.

I was also told by the baby doctor that I could confuse Kade if I kept switching back and forth. It really brought down my spirits to know this. I loved the connection it gave us and actually craved it.

I leaned over the crib and stroked Kade's head softly. I knew that I needed to stop, it was best for Kade.

I stepped out of his room and walked into the living room. I plopped down on the couch and laid my head back. I then began to cry.

It was normal to cry like this. My OBGYN - I didn't know that was what I should call him - told me that the first four or five months were like a fourth trimester. I was fairly good, didn't get too emotional, but every once in awhile I would just be hit by tears.

As luck would have it, Jak stepped right in.

I seriously screeched. I was entitled to do so considering the fact that my door was locked.

Jak flinched at my screech and Daxter, who was coiled around Jak's neck like some type of odd scarf, to fall off Jak's shoulder.

I didn't stay long after that simply from embarrassment. I got up and practically ran out the door, sticking long enough to tell Jak that Kade was still sleeping.

I was still wearing my sweatpants and white t-shirt with my black sports-bra too.

When I got to work, I felt foolish. I didn't need to run off like I did. It was just stupid to do so.

I sighed. I couldn't do anything about it now though. I'd have to wait till after work.

Speaking of which, today was actually suppose to be my day off but I was called in. Ashelin had something that she knew I would like and would want to be apart of.

I stepped on in and burrowed one of the spare uniforms for the FF because I couldn't wear my bed clothes to a meeting with the governess, even if we were close. I then went straight to her office.

She was obviously working on something when I stepped in. I glanced at her hands and saw a powder pink stack of papers with gold embroidering the sides to make it look like a golden block that had been painted on the top. The writing, though I couldn't read it from this far away, was loopy and thin. Calligraphy I think. The paper itself seemed to have a light aroma of citrus.

I cleared my throat to announce my presence. When I did, Ashelin had a double take, smiling on the second.

"Good, your hear."

She started to shuffle through the pink papers and sounded in triumph when she found one in the center of the pile. She looked it over for a second and then held it out to me.

I took the page and looked it over without really looking at it. I saw one word however, and combed the words with a ravenous eye.

"I know. I was just as surprised to find it on my desk last night. I couldn't believe!"

I tried to speak but I couldn't find the words. Only a small epping sound came out. I tried again but said only one word.

"When?"

"I don't know yet. This week, next week, next month, anytime they feel like it really. They do want someone that knows there way around and a heavy to keep watch.

"I've already sent in your recommendation and knew that you wouldn't mind going for it. All I need now is your agreement. Not now though, only a week before they come."

I nodded and silently gave the page back to her.

"Go on home now, Tammi. And give my Kade a kiss for me."

* * *

Jak was watching as Daxter played with Kade. He was also thinking.

Tamantha was acting weird. It happened every so often and, after asking a few ambiguous questions, got that it was just lady problems.

He didn't want to touch that with a ten foot poll.

It worried him still because the last time she was having lady problems, she was worse than anybody thought. Last time, she hurt herself.

He sighed and glanced down at his friend and son. Both were looking at him so he forced all thoughts on the mother of his child down and smiled.

"So, what's up with you and Keira?"

That completely wiped away his good mood. He ran a hand threw his hair and absently thought that he needed a haircut.

"She wants to meet Kade."

"Aaaaaaaand?"

He groaned in frustration. "I said no. She not aloud to see him until he knows who's who."

"When's that exactly?"

"When he's ten."

Daxter earked. "Guessing that she didn't take it well."

Jak chose to stay silent. Daxter could read him like a book anyways.

"That bad? Did you two split up?"

Jak shook his head. Then he picked up Kade, who started getting fussy. He then laid Kade on his back and began to unclip the clips to his diaper, It stunk.

"That's good. You two have been after each other for years."

The door opened to Tamantha dressed up in the FF rookie's uniform.

"Hey Jak, Daxter. I'd like to apologise for this morning. Something came up and I had to go."

"You were crying." Daxter droned. Jak couldn't help but notice that he didn't try to get friendly with her as he use to. He treated her like he would Ashelin and Torn, both of whom Dax said acted like he was some type of machine that could be forgotten.

"Oh, that. It was nothing. Just panicked about something with Kade."

Jak felt confused. "What?"

Tamantha sighed and leaned back against the back of the couch.

"I'm going to have to stop breastfeeding him. I don't want to confuse him with separate nipples and I have no eco in me so I just can't keep doing it."

Both boys looked at her like she was crazy. Tamantha simply shrugged.

"I've tried lying to you guys before but it never worked. I ended up causing a ton of problems that didn't need to be caused. I don't want to do that again and cause more trouble."

When neither boy said a word still; she shifted and pointed down the hall. "So, I'm gonna take a shower now."

She then walked down the hall and disappeared into the bathroom.

Daxter somehow fell out of his stunned silence with a shake of his head.

"I am _**NEVER**_ going to ask her whats wrong again."

* * *

Hi guys!

So, first things first, I would like to say something about the thing that multiple people have commented on. Jak and Keira's relationship. I know that it seems kind of odd but Jak and Keira seem like the type to do this. Heck, they have done the break up make up stuff before too.

Weird how people do that, right?

Now moving forward.

Anon: first off, it's good to see you again! Second, his name is Kade, not Kaden. Third, I don't know much about how that'll play out, though I think that Jak would always be pretty upfront with Kade as soon as he starts with the questions. Tamantha would keep some stuff from him, but only until he's older, like teens older.

Jakfan: I agree, that would be funny to see. "watch out! Vacuum riding baby coming through!" It is nice to see you again too.

Destiny W: thank you, and thanks for coming back to read!

: thank you and I'm sorry but I can't tell you if they do or not. Welcome back and thanks!

Sally: I haven't seen you in a while, hello again! Plus, I don't think that any of them would. Remember, If Tammi does try to run, Jak will find her and force her into Sparges where she'll be watched 24/7.


	3. Chapter 3: Month 6: Injury

I walked on the green grass with my tiny baby boy cuddled in my arms. He was sound asleep, his little blue-gray eyes shutting out the world.

I stroked his head and kissed his forehead before settling him into his car seat. I pulled the visor down until only his feet were visible. I then looked around me and sighed happily.

Today was park day for me and Kade. It was a tradition that my sister started when we had first moved to Haven so we could all grow closer as a family. I remember that it always made me feel better about myself because I was never truly aloud to call my sister and her husband mom and dad. It was always Sis and Bro.

But on park day, I wasn't just a sister and aunt, I was a child with a family who cared so much about me. It was the best day of the month and something that I wanted my son to experience.

Now, normally Jak, Daxter, Tess, Ashelin, the Commander, and heck, even Sig from time to time, would accompany Kade and I. Today however, everybody had stuff to do like work or travel. I completely understood and didn't fault the in the least; I did got to the park with Kade though, seeing it as routine.

For a moment, I took in the peace and tranquility of the scene before me. The day was magnificent with a nice wind to counterbalance the sun's heat and the grass was growing in deep and rich as the summer days were coming upon me. I couldn't help but smile at this fact, seeing as Kras was in its own cold summer turn when we left. Other people were about but they were like background noise, easy to cut out.

I sighed again. It was going to get dark in about two hours, I needed to get home. I had a client that hired me for the night so I could find a special eco lilly, a rare plant that grew in the six varied colors of eco. They normally grew on top of a eco catch that were most likely man made.

The man in question had asked me to find some of the beautiful glowing flowers, purple this time, in the forest. I was to then mark the spot on my map and return it to him so that he could find it in the morning; the flowers refused to glow during the day. It was a simple job and easy to accomplish but left me up most of the night.

I sighed yet again as I picked up Kade in his car seat and began to walk over to my zoomer. I was however, stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

I looked back to see dark brown eyes that were almost black on a handsome face that was framed by short, shiny, brown hair. The man was in a black suit with a baby blue cuffed undershirt. His face, which had been smothered in hope seconds before, fell into an easy happiness as the man smiled.

"I thought it was you, Tamantha."

I blink at him for all but three minutes. I then recognized him as the one who first prescribed me my antidepressants, Doctor Michael Fanchal. When I do remember him, I gasp and hugged him one armed in surprise.

"Dr. Fanchal! It's so good to see you again. What brings you to Haven City?"

His smile widened and he held up his hand. "Just call me Michael, please. About being hear, the firm that I worked at was owned by my father and my brother. I was fired by them for being too lax in my work. I had hoped that I could find a new job in Haven. How about you?"

"Oh, nothing really. I've just been gifted by being able to help raise the most wonderful little baby boy ever!"

Immediately, Fanchal's eyes are drawn to the car seat that looked like it had eaten all but the feet of a tiny baby. He hesitantly reaches for the flap but I slowly turn so that it was out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry. Normally, I would let friends hold him but Kade's is asleep and he doesn't know you. He doesn't like people he doesn't know to hold him."

The man holds up his hands in defense and flashes his teeth in a humored grin. "Of course." His arms drop and he actually gives me the hug this time.

"It so good to see you again, Tamantha. I hope that we can hang out sometime or later?"

I place Kade into his spot and start to strap him in on the zoomer. I glance back as I do this and give him one of my bigger smiles to show that I liked the idea. "Sure, that would be great!"

If his grin were to grow larger, I'm sure that it would cover the entirety of his face.

"Great! Well, you should still have my number. Give me a call later and tell me a convenient time for you."

"Ok, good luck on your job hunt. Bye!"

We wave at one another one last time and I then climb into the zoomer and start it. When its engine hums underneath me, I switch hover zones and drive home.

I couldn't help but be happy for my Ashelin. When I returned and was goed to drive again, she gave me a fancy hooded zoomer. The best part about it was that Kade loved to ride in it and would babble in the background. I would talk to him as he did this and he would squeal and babble some more.

When I stopped at the house, I looked back and saw that a tiny boy was standing in front of my door with something in his hands. I got out with Kade and walked right over to the child who looked nervous. He gulped and held up a tiny black box with a small slip of paper the color of pink with gold on the edge.

"I was told to deliver this to you by hand, miss."

I murmured a tiny okay and took the box from the boy and then gave him all the change I had in my pocket, about three dollars, and plucked a few bills (two) for him too.

I step into the house and set to work seeing as Kade woke up and was not happy. I plucked hem from his car seat and cleaned his butt but didn't put a fresh one on him. Instead, I drew him a bath and washed him with a gentleness of a saint. His mood elevated with the bath.

Once finished, I wrapped him up in a blanket and walked to his room where I dried him and dressed him. I then sat down on the rocking chair that was sent as a gift from Rain (though I haven't told Jak this with him being so angry at her) to the FF offices. I leaned heavily against its rest and laid Kade on my chest, over my heart.

I picked up the book that I had began to read to him. It was one of my own books - a thriller - but after hearing that reading to children helps them with their smarts. I didn't know how considering Kade couldn't understand what I was saying but I was trying anyways.

I spoke in a soft hushed voice as Kade slowly stopped fidgeting on my chest and fell into a light dose. I shifted slightly and placed my hand on the back of his head. I started to hum and rock.

I don't know how long I sat there and rocked him. I didn't even care about the steadily growing spot of saliva on my shirt. All I cared for was the calm feeling that spread throughout me.

And then the door opened.

If I hadn't been expecting Jak to come in so late, I would have been chewing him out in a second. Since I did know, I simply spared a smile as I got up and placed Kade in his crib. I turned around after pulling the baby blanket over the sleeping infant and gave him a tight and thankful hug.

"Thanks for this Jak. I have work and it's at night so this means a lot to me."

He briefly hugged me back and then we pulled away to step out of Kade's room. When I clicked the door shut, Jak asked what I knew he would.

"What are you doing that requires you go out at night?"

I walked into my room with Jak at my heals. There, I gripped the hem of my shirt and pulled it off. It didn't matter really, did it? He has seen me without clothes before, right? I tossed it aside and got a new shirt. I started to explain as I pulled it on.

"Its eco lilies. They grow on eco saturated soil. The problem is that they are impossible to discern from all of the others during they day. They do however, glow at night for some reason. My job is to pinpoint where they are and mark it on a map. I may even pick one as a sample for my client."

Jak had a dazed look on his face when I looked back at him but shook it off to ask another question.

"You have clients?"

"Yep, gotta go Jak. Thanks again." I patted his shoulder and left.

* * *

I stepped onto the rain soaked grass and took a deep breath. The air was so crisp and clean compared to the air in Haven which was heavy and smoke filled. It was a huge improvement.

I snapped out of my momentary lapse and let my eyes go around the bug lit forest. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary and the bugs were always a great sign.

I grinned and grabbed something off of my back. It was an old rifle that was given to me by the Shadow. At the time, he didn't seem like he wanted to hand it over (I was only seventeen after all) but did so anyway with a warning. Even then it was old and slightly rusted. I was told to be careful with it.

Now, years later, I still had the old thing and it looked shiny and good as new.

I walked out of the entrance and watched the area around me. Each step taken carefully and deliberately. My ears twitched and my nose scrunched for any and every sign of the MH's.

Sooner than later, I found the patch that I was searching for. A steady and almost angelic glow licked the grass and trees. I peeked around the dense trees.

The flowers were radiant. They shone almost like a purple fire as the eco in them flustered and flourished. It took my breath away.

I steeled myself and reached into my pocket for some eco resistant gloves and a tiny bag made from the same material. I pulled on the gloves and plucked one of the beautiful flowers. Instantly, the glowing dimmed and a small speck of eco dripped from the stem. To preserve it, I quickly placed it in the bag.

I plucked another too, with the roots.

Once I had the sample, I quickly looked around myself and grabbed my map from the back pocket and, after another glance around the space I was in. I then marked the spot and turned to leave….

Suddenly, a golden gem was in my face with a new staggering pain erupting in my arm.

* * *

Jak was in a room that had a heavy scent of lilac and lemon. The walls were draped with dark purple and the bed placed right in the center of the room was lined with a brilliant blue.

On the bed lay a woman. The woman was covered from head to toe in a beautiful white silk. The silk was able to hide the woman's face and the more, desirable, features that any man would love to possess.

The woman held up her hand and crooked her finger in invitation. Jak felt a shot of excitement go through his belly and he quickly ran toward the soft bed. The woman watched him in the most enticing pose while the most inviting eyes.

When Jak settled on the bed, the woman shifted to sit up with her chest popping out for him to examine.

He approved.

Jak got within a foot of the woman and could only make out the outlines of her eyes and lips. He wreached for the beautiful silk and grabbed the delicate cloth. He didn't pull it though, just hold it.

The woman's lips lifted to an alluring smile. She leaned close to him to the point where her nose barely brushed his and opened her mouth to speak.

"Beep, beep!"

Jak sat up and actually growled at the air around him, his teeth bared. The dream was perfect and now, ruined. He was just about to, ug!

His comm. bleeped again. At this, his eyes flashed at it in anger. He grabbed it and pushed the speaker button.

"What is it?" He growled.

The voice on the other end was a controlled panic. Jak listened to it calmly. He nodded and soon hung up. He then went to Kade and picked him up gently. He walked outside to the zoomer, strapped his son in, and drove on to the FF.

He walked in and, after handing Kade to Ashelin, made his way into the emergency room.

On one of the beds sat Tamantha. She was looking around the room with a huge smile and her legs were swinging back and forth. Jak blinked at her behavior but brushed it off for the white bandages that were wrapped around her upper arm. They had little speckles of red.

When he reached her the doctor already started to explain what happened to her.

"Apparently, Miss MicDousen was in the forest and was attacked by a Metalhead. She has explained that it only got her once and that she was able to dispose of it. Her medical files here says that she is unable to use any eco, so the gashes were sewn up and she was given a painkiller.

"The pain killer will have a lasting effect of five hours. In that time, I suggest that you keep a close eye on her. She is a little loopy from the meds."

Jak listened to all of this without a word. When the explanation was finished and the pain meds (give her one in the morning and one at night) were given, he scooped the woman into his arms and took her home with the help of Ashelin.

Once the two had reached the house, they parted way as to tuck the baby and the high girl into bed. Jak went straight into Tamantha's room and layed her down. He was just about to grab her covers when she took hold of his shirt and pulled him so close that there noses touched.

Her eyes were fever bright and a tiny giggle escaped her as her eyes went over every feather of his face. A small smile turned big and she started to whisper in an almost seductive voice.

"Do you remember the day that we made Kade?"

Jak just stared at her in surprise.

"I have always wanted to tell you that you were really good that day and that your hair is sooooo soft."

As if to prove it, she let go of his shirt and began to play with his hair. A new giggle erupted from her and she made a sort of growling noise in the back of her throat.

"It's too bad that your little girlfriend is around or I would be all over you!"

She started to giggle some more, using her hands to cover her mouth as she did so. The, all of a sudden, she stopped and blinked as though she hadn't a clue where she was. When her eyes fell on him, they had a layer of confusion glazed over them.

"What are you doing?"

It was pure luck that Ashelin chose that moment to step in. Jak absently noted that she was no longer in her uniform but in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts that looked suspiciously like Tamantha's. She sent him a small smile and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kade's asleep. Don't worry about Tammi, I'll take care of her. You can go on ahead and rest."

Jak nodded and happily stepped out of the room. He then just stood, rooted to the spot for an unknown amount of time. One thought was in his head.

That was weird.

* * *

I was bored to the point of running outside and screaming until my head just went 'boom'.

It had been two weeks since I was snuck up on by that Metal head. After that, I was forced to stay home by a very angry Jak who threatened that he would lock me up with Daxter ("Hey", the little ottsel screeched upon hearing that, "I am Not a punishment!") for the next two weeks.

Now frankly, I enjoy Daxter's company seeing that he was rather funny, but I did as I was asked. The reason is that I still wouldn't put it past Jak to do just as he said… minus his best friend.

So, I sat in boredom.

I'm not necessarily saying that my son is boring because really, he isn't. With him around, I was pretty busy in taking care of him. It was just when he slept that I got bored and since he was still too young to go on without a few naps a day, I was left without anything to do.

I've read through all of my books, cleaned the house, done the laundry, heck, I even called people to annoy them. Everything was done and nobody would answer my calls until I was out and about again.

At this very moment, just starting on my second week of healing or, in more a appropriate word, punishment, I couldn't help but grumble as I looked at the TV angrily. It wasn't my fault at all! I didn't even think about there being actual MH's in the forest because there hadn't been any reports of them around the area. I was cautious when I was there, as always, but I wasn't overly cautious.

Soon, I found that the TV held no interest of mine so I switched it off and walked on over to my kitchen. I plopped down and sighed.

I miss work. It was my true love with all the travel I could handle. I love my son, but I don't think that I could ever be a stay at home parent. If I ever was one, the kid would hate me simply because I would annoy the crap out of him.

It was then that I saw the little black box that I had received the week prior. I grimaced at it for a few moments before reaching over and turning it in my hands for an inspection.

It was indeed a black box that was shaped like a coffin for some odd reason. On top of it was the pink note that looked and smelled suspiciously like the ones that Ashelin had showed me before. I gave the paper a one over and nearly dropped it in surprise. I then tore the top of the box open and looked at the thing inside.

It was a simple necklace with a Dovan ( Dove and Swan) that was encased by a square. The top parts of the Dovan was a beautiful silver while the bottom was a Precursor bronze. The chain was silver and looked to be one of those chains that were durable and could last years.

I cooed at the beauty and linked it around my neck. I then looked at the pink letter again, feeling quite confused.

'We knew your mother and regret her passing. We are delighted though, to see that you have been volunteered to be our guide. With this gift, we hope that you with consider this position and take it.'

This confusion was completely forgotten when someone knocked on my door. I ran to answer it and found a beautiful Ashelin and a magnificent Tess, both of whom declared that today was to be a Girls Day In.

I would have cried with joy if Kade hadn't chose that exact moment to wake from his nap with a soaked diaper.

* * *

My two week ban from work was lifted and it was celebration time. This meant that I went around with great hugs for anybody I could reach. That meant only Ashelin, the first person that I saw who would let me hug her, and the Commander, he just needed a hug no matter how stiff he got when I did it.

I gave the Commander another hug when he gave me a mission, only this time he placed his hand on my forehead and pushed me away.

What is my mission, give somebody a copy of my map.

At first, this mission seemed like a bummer. All I had to do was to just hand over the copy and then walk away. Incredibly short and easy. But, yes but, there was a catch.

Most new people in Haven, just guessing that this person was new, normally got flustered and turned around when just using a map to guide them. I caused them to call in for a guide, that was not from the FF, to do the work for them.

I just stuck around until that happened. It would go down in seconds and I could just pop next to them and ask them where they were headed. I got payed a little more and the FF got a bit more trust, win win.

So I was incredibly happy to get this mission simply because I could most likely get the chance to walk all over Haven City and make a new acquaintance.

After I was pushed away from the Commander, I hopped on over to my desk and got a copy of my freshly drawn-out map. I then practically skipped outside to meet this person. When I saw them however, I stilled as a heavy ball of fear coiled in the pit of my stomach.

It was a man who was lean and tall. His eyes, a mushy brown, was glaring at the map that was often handed out to tourist when they rarely came to visit. His black hair was brushed back and sheaned with wax. His demeanor was cold enough that most just gave him a wide berth. His outfit matched his could atmosphere, a dark suit with a gray undershirt.

He glanced up and saw me. Immediately, those dark eyes showed discuss and disdain. They said without words that I was not meant to be and that I was most likely unwanted. He let the map drop from his fingers and then coldly acknowledged me.

"Hello Tamantha."

I gulped down as much fear as I could and twiddled my thumbs in hope to keep it at bay.

"Hello Lucas."

He took long strides and reached me in seconds. When he was before me, he looked down on me from the tip of his nose. His glare made me feel small, like a tiny bug.

"Hows dad?"

* * *

Hello all, sorry I was a bit late!

Now, before I say anything else, Tamantha was never abused or touched physically as a child.

Now, on with everything else.

I was honestly surprised by what you all said concerning Jak and Tamantha. I mean, I've thought about it, they do have a son after all, and considered what may happen afterwards but never thought that you all would feel that way.

: sorry that I kept you waiting. And, about the relationship, I just went along with the tempo that ND left us with. One game: their together, next one: not until the end, next: nope, next: yes. It does seem to give a level of realism to an otherwise wacky series, no?

Anon: I can't actually see her do that because everybody would know that she was lying. Jak just seems like one of those people who never cheats. If someone accused him of such, nobody would believe them simply because he has shown that, without a doubt, he was an extremely loyal man. Now, they might believe that he was with someone else during a breakup, but that because it actually happened. Twice!

Jakfan: that was the most amazing and adorable video EVER! I can totally see Jak teaching Kade to use his jet-board too. Kade, who'll most likely end up like his father, would probably be amazing at it too!

About the new guy doctor person, I had actually been planning on him from the moment I mentioned him in the previous story. He plays an important role in this and will be seen quite a bit.


	4. Chapter 4: Month 7:Right in Front of You

A man sat before a desk calmly, his brown eyes skirting over its contents with an air of the unimpressed.

The owner had three framed pictures. One picture was of the owner, a short young woman with mid length brown hair and gray eyes, being hugged around the neck by a man. The man was a tall man with long black hair tied back and in FF uniform. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be kissing her cheek.

The next was a picture of the same young woman with another woman, though both appeared to be about twelve. They were holding hands with large smiles stretched across their faces. The other girl was a redhead who's eyes were like emeralds.

The last was of a baby. The baby was laying on a silk blanket with tiny overalls on. The baby had large blue-gray eyes and a tiny fluff of stark green hair that wisped on top of its head.

He stared at all of these pictures in turn until he heard the voice. His whole body lurched at its sound and an old anger filled him to the vary brim. A single question popped up in his head.

Why did the map specialist have to be this trash.

The man sighed and got to his feet in an attempt to act as civilised as he could in front of so many people. He gathered his briefcase and took out a small pastel pink slip of paper from it; it smelled like citrus.

"Thanks again, Jak. I know that it's last minute and you didn't…"

A small growl escaped the man. If only the owner of the desk had been born mute, his life would have been much easier, for all he had seen her three times previously in his life.

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy to take Kade for the day."

"Yes but still, you had plans."

The man glanced over and was surprised to see that the lost prince was standing before the woman. He had once seen a picture of him. In the picture he looked angry with long hair that probably reached his shoulder blades. Now, the prince looked joyful and had a haircut. The price also had an infant balanced on his hip, both had green hair.

Putting the picture and the price holding the same baby together, the man felt pity for the prince. Hopefully, the filth hadn't ruined his life like she had the man's father's and his own mothers life.

He sighed again, he also hopped that the baby would be nothing like the woman and her mother. The man thought this as he had himself known.

* * *

I jumped at the sound of his voice. It sent perils of anxiety into my stomach that sat like heavy rocks.

Then, I silently berated myself for it. I had been able to hide my fear for this long in front of Jak and now, it was all for not. One might wonder why I chose to hide my fears from him.

I wanted to tell him when Lucas left for wherever he lived because Jak was a man of action. After all, he was very protective of his friends and with all of the time we've spent together raising our son, I don't think we could be anything other than friends.

As if to prove my thoughts, Jak looked up at Lucas and then sent me a questioning stare. I only shook my head and stood on my tiptoes to give him a tiny peck on the check; my promise to talk to him later. I then stroked Kade's head and kissed him.

"Mama has to work now, honey. I'll see you later."

My response was a small gurgle and coo.

After our good-bye's, I turned to Lucas and tried to give him a smile but I think it was more of a grimace. He simply kept a cold glare.

"Hi, Lucas. How has your week been?"

He continued his ice like stare but answered my question.

"It has been good. New Haven is nice to stay for my client. I would like to start there in the most secure areas that your Governess can provide."

I gulped down the sickening fear and was able to produce a smile with a gesture towards the door leading outside.

"Of course. I'll take you to the main military base in the center of New Haven. It is relatively close by and is only accessible to the Governess and those of high ranking. I believe that it will be the most ideal place to keep your client protected."

He gave me a curt nod and lead the way outside. Once his eyes were no longer on me, I couldn't help but breath in relief. I could do business talk.

* * *

Jak glared at the door while holding his almost sleeping son in his arms. Kade made a tiny nose of protest and Jak patted his back and hummed to him while bouncing his arms to help lull him to sleep.

It was agreed that Tamantha was going to pick Kade up from Daxter's after work. Jak had to go out on a MH hunt with some of Torn's solders the next few days and he wanted to stay at Daxter's bar so he could get a move on early in the morning.

Now, he had a problem with leaving. He seen it, the way Tamantha jumped when that man spoke, the way she looked at him, the almost pleading look she gave him. She was terrified of the man.

He instantly felt a blume of protection appear in his stomach and anger on the tip of his tongue. Tamantha was a friend, and furthermore, the mother of his child. If she felt fear then he had to be on guard.

On guard for what, he didn't really know. The man seemed to be harmless if not a bit cold. He also smelled an odd resemblance between him and Tamantha. Jak had to talk to Tamantha to know who the man was.

If only she came earlier and not in the dead of night.

As if the precursors herd his unspoken complaints, Tamantha stepped into the room with a heavy sigh. She shut the door and leaned against it while cupping her face with both hands.

"I need a pay raise." She mumbled into her fingers.

Jak let loose a small chuckle and looked down at Kade. The boy was now fast asleep. Jak shifted and stood up to place Kade into the collapsible crib that he kept for moments just like this.

When he had his son tucked in, he turned to Tamantha who was watching him silently. He gestured to the kitchen and she followed.

Jak sat down. Tamantha stayed standing.

"Who was that man?"

She groaned.

"He's my brother, Lucas."

Jak briefly remembered talking about him.

"Why are you afraid of him?"

She looked like she was about to fall. Her eyes darting everywhere for a place to look but at him. Her bottom lip was pinched between her teeth. She was freaking out.

"I don't know. I just am."

"That's not an answer."

"I know it's not but it's the best you're going to get."

Jak growled in anger.

"Why are you afraid of your own brother? What's wrong with him that you are scared? Did he hurt you, touch you, what?

Tamantha growled right back and glared at Jak with confusion swimming in her gray eyes.

"I don't know, Jak. I'm scared because he hates me I guess."

"Why would that make you fear him?"

She only shook her head. This caused Jak to roll his eyes. There was no way he'd get anything out of her this way.

"Why does your brother hate you?"

"My mom."

"What?"

Tamantha hugged herself and sat down on one of the separate seats.

"Lucas hated my mom for breaking up his mom and our dad. After she died giving birth to me, all of that hate transferred to me."

This caught him by surprise. That just seemed wrong.

"I don't know, Jak. Ever since I was little, I was just so scared of him. The way he looked at me as if I were nothing but shit on his shoe, I guess something happened to me that made scared. I hate it too, just hate it."

Jak chose that moment to tell her that she should stay the night and go home in the morning. She looked like she was about to pass out or cry her eyes out of there sockets, whichever one was first.

She didn't listen to him though, just sat there as if shocked. Then, in a tiny and hoarse voice, she whispered, "I have to see him again to show him around the main headquarters next week."

Tamantha then groaned and slumped against the table. Her head hit it with a loud thunk.

"Why am I so scared? Not just of him either. I use to be afraid of you too. What's wrong with me?"

Jak got up and stepped behind her. He placed a hand on her back and leaned over to her ear.

"Nothing. Its human nature to fear others."

He latched his arm under her legs and picked her up. She squeaked.

Jak carried her to the only bed in the house and dropped her on it. "Now sleep. I'll be gone when you wake up."

* * *

After my second day with Lucas I had come home to a son and Ashelin, who had agreed to baby set on her day off, and plopped on my couch without a single word. I then watched my little Kade, who was setting beside the couch, as he threw whatever he had in his hand at the wall.

He then stopped and looked back at me. I smiled and waved at the tiny, bubbling baby.

"Hi honey, how's moma's baby?"

Kade stared for a few moments and then broke into a smiling, babbling cutie. Drool dripped from his lips and, with each smile, small white bumps shone. When he stopped, he held out the plush ball he was playing with to me.

I took it and dropped back in his lap.

He looked at it in wonder as he took hold of it. He held it back up for me to take again.

To took it and dropped it back in his lap.

Kade squealed in delight and repeated his actions twenty times. Each time I dropped it in his lap, he would giggle and hold it back up.

Around the twenty fifth, I placed the plush ball beside me and picked Kade up instead. I planted a kiss on his cheek and laid him in my lap.

"It's time to eat hun, are you hungry?"

He garbled his answer and I grinned.

"That's good 'cause mama has a special treat for you."

I kissed him on the other cheek and then on the chin and then on the jaw and then on his neck. Soon, the little boy was getting bunchel of kisses. It left him and myself in peals of laughter.

When I realised that neither of us could take anymore laughs, I pulled Kade up in my arms. I then took him to his highchair. I got him a bottle and gave it to him. He grabbed it and held it up himself. It was a perfect picture that I actually had pinned to the fridge.

"You have drool on your face."

I jumped with a squeak and whirled around to see the red head. I gaped and nearly fell on my ass.

"You scared me! Don't sneak up on people!"

The red head threw back her head and leaned back on my table. She had on a loose white shirt with ruffles and a pair of my pants, though on her they seemed like caprice since she was about eight inches taller than me.

"I'll remember that. You have fun at work?"

I groaned and slouched into a chair.

"No. I was too scared to have fun."

She only hummed and, thankfully, changed the subject.

"Torn and I are getting married in three months."

I gasped and grabbed her hands in joy. "Really? Why the sudden change?"

She smirked and shrugged. "I won't be able to fit in my dress."

"Oh, I guess that makes since."

I bet that she was counting down from three for my reaction because at that moment, Kade threw his bottle at me. It hit my shoulder.

Three.

I leaned down and picked it up.

Two.

I placed in back in Kade's hand. He took it and popped it back in his mouth.

One.

I froze and felt like my breath had been knocked out of me. What did she say.

I whipped around and looked at her with mystified eyes. She was practically glowing with pride as she looked back at me.

"You, but, when?"

She chuckled lightly. "About a week ago. My doctor believes it has been about a month."

I kept gaping at her like a fish out of water.

"But, but…"

Everything stilled.

I then jumped her and kissed her smack dab on the lips and picked her up to spin her around while laughing in the utmost joy. She laughed with me and eventually smacked my shoulder to force me to put her down.

"By the precursors, you are pregnant! I can't believe it! I thought that you were waiting for a while after your marriage."

"We were but I saw you with Kade and couldn't help it. I wanted a baby so bad. Torn agreed and we started to try. Two months later, I'm pregnant."

I squealed again and fell onto the table. There I crossed my legs and pulled Kade and the highchair closer. The boy threw his bottle at me again so I picked it back up and handed it to him again.

"I am going to plan the best Bachelorette party ever! You just wait and see, you'll be sick of me by the end of it all!"

Ashelin shook her head and tried to say something but I cut her off.

"No way am I backing out of my maid of honor stance now. I told you that I would do it and by god, I am going to do it."

This earned me a hardy chuckle and Kade threw his bottle again. I picked it up but didn't give it back. Instead, I walked over to the living room and got his plush ball and, when I returned, gave it to him.

"We do not throw our food.", I said in a level voice while holding up Kade's bottle. "We throw balls for fun." I then placed my index finger on the ball.

When all of his attention was on said ball, I sat back down on the table and placed the bottle beside of me for a just in case moment. I looked back at Ashelin and saw that she looked somewhat confused.

"What?"

She shrugged. "It's just that, he can understand you."

I smiled at her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter. Babies learn from repetition. If I tell Kade the same thing over and over again, he'll eventually learn it. It's also good to talk to them normally, not baby talk."

Ashelin scoffed at me and waved me off like I just insulted her. "I know that much. You drilled it im my and everyone else's head from day one."

I laughed. "Yeah, you know, Daxter surprisingly was the one who took the longest to get threw. I thought that it'd be Tess but she understood on day one."

"Really? I'm just surprised that you knew her even. I was under the impression that you have never met her."

"I didn't until I returned from Kras with Jak. But, I kinda did too. She's one of those people that you know without even knowing… you know?"

After that, the two of us continued to talk about everything and anything we could think of. During this time, we took turns getting the ball that Kade just had to throw and handing it back to him. Each time he got the ball back, he would practically hop on his butt with joy before throwing it again.

I had to say, he really enjoyed this game we played.

"Do you remember when we were kids imagining our perfect wedding?" Ashelin asked in a dreamy sounding voice.

I did, it was hard to forget when two teen girls giggled about boys and what they think looks good on them. The conversation would always steer back to marriage.

"Yeah, I do. I also remember that you kept saying that you would find your soul mate and wouldn't need a wedding because it'd be perfect without one."

"Yeah, I still think that too. This is just to pacify the masses. They want a married couple to rule over them. If I'm correct, I remember you saying that you'd find your match and be happy with whatever."

I sighed and looked down at Ashelin's comment. I had found my match and now, he was six feet under. I wouldn't say it out loud but I couldn't stop myself from thinking it.

"You can have more that one match, Tammi."

I shrugged and pulled on a smile. There was no room for self pity when I had a friend to talk to death. She spoke again just as the front door opened from the outside. The sounds of a storm came in with heavy foot steps.

"If you look right in front of you, I'm sure you'll find them."

"Hey."

I looked up and saw Jak, standing right in front of me. His hair, which was now long enough to tickle his jaw, was completely plastered to his face. Daxter was coiled around Jak's neck.

I was vaguely aware of Ashelin standing and talking about towels. I was also vaguely aware that Daxter was complaining about being soaked. I was still vaguely aware that Jak was staring at me in confusion. I however, didn't care.

A guy right in front of me.

I suddenly got to my feet and walked straight up to Jak where I gave him a brief hug. Once it was returned, I told him where Kade was and proceeded to walk into the living room where I took out my comm. from my back pocket. Then, I scrolled down until I found the name I was looking for.

It took him five seconds to answer in a rather groggy voice.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi, it's me, Tamantha."

 _"Tamantha?"_

"Yeah, well, we talked a while back and you said that we should hang out later. So, I was thinking that maybe, if you're free, we could go and, you know, hang out?"

The man on the other end made a sort of strangled noise and a few coughs were heard.

 _"Yeah, sure. When?"_

"Next week on Wednesday?"

 _"Sure thing. See you then Tammi."_

I smiled and felt a ball of warmth grow in my belly. "Okay, see you then Michael."

I hung up and sighed. When I turned back around, I noticed that Jak was still staring at me with his mouth open as though he were going to say something. Before he could, Ashelin tossed him a towel and it landed on his head.

He sent her a Ashelin a glare but forgot about it for his son.

* * *

Hi everyone! So, I need to get something off my chest before I attempt any type of romance.

I hate romantic stuff that you often see in books and I have never been seriously romantically involved with a guy, ever.

Now that that is off my chest, one other thing. M.F, I would like to apologise for last chapter. Your name would not show up no matter what I done. I'm really sorry!

Anon: I think it's more to the point that Haven changed her. Writing about all of this really leaves me to think that she's not all bad. In the jak x game, she showed a combo of before and after too. I think that's one of the reasons why Jak likes her so much, because she intentionally showed him her spunk.

Another reason is that, though I do agree with you on the Sandover bit, she is a childhood sweetheart. From what I know, most guys like to hang on to those people.

About the high thing and what she said, it's just kinda because she thinks he is good looking and has grown to trust him deeply. Her sober mind might show this with her actions but her high mind shows it with her words. And the dream, I just thought it was funny. Glad you did too.

Jakfan: I do and will speak of nothing further. And, I got the idea for something similar to that. My sister had a friend who was high after a dentist appointment during a storm. The power went out and came back on like, five minutes later and he had disappeared. They found him under his bed later on in the night whispering, "shhhhhh, the aliens are here and they'll hear you!"

Destiny W: thanks!


	5. Chapter 5:Month 9:Wedding and Ceremonies

Jak was very angry, so angry that he was right at his boiling point and getting worse.

It was yet another fight that started this anger. Keira and him had one silly agreement and then she said something about Erol, though not directly, which caused his already agitated state to skyrocket.

"And, another thing…" Keira yelled, her brows frowned.

Not that it mattered to him at this point. He had stopped listening ten minutes ago and let the yelling wash over him like an ever persistent cloud of noise that just made him even more pissed. He glared at the small girl, yes girl, not woman like she was supposed to be, and then snapped.

"Done!"

Keira went quiet and looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"What?"

"Done, I'm done with this! With the fighting, the arguing, everything! We're Done!"

She suddenly looked like a fish out of water with her mouth and eyes wide open. Jak turned around and went for the door.

"Bu-but Jak, what? You can't! I…"

Jak quickly pivoted on the ball of his foot so that his face was right in hers. He didn't raise his voice but did push as much venom in it as he could. "I can and I did. We are finished, done, over! I am completely tired of all of this crap and do not want to deal with it any longer. Goodbye."

He then left Keira's garage to the nice open air and walked until he could breath right. So much for staying the night.

Jak sighed and raked his fingers through his hair, momentary catching his finger on a small braid. Now he just had to find a place today.

He could stay with Daxter and Tess. They always had their door open for him, no questions asked. Actually, a million questions asked but whatever.

On second thought, not a good idea. No matter how much he hated to admit that Daxter wasn't a human, he did have to see that it was almost mating season. So, the flirting went up so high, Jak actually gagged on the air surrounding the two.

Tamantha's? He hadn't seen Kade for a few days. As a matter of fact, he hadn't seen anyone for a while being in the wastelands. He could see Kade now, with his huge smile and reaching out for him.

Tamantha's it was.

* * *

My date with Michael didn't work out. In fact, it went so bad that by the time I got home, I happily fell into bed just so I could end the day. The fact that the date didn't work however, was a problem.

Ashelin had dropped the big fat bomb of, his right in front of you and, surprise, when I looked up, I saw Jak. I understood her oh so subtle hint, I just payed it no mind.

Why?

Several reasons, actually. The biggest was Keira. She and Jak were together. I call it stupid that they keep going in these big circles but I was not going to say so to there face. They were old enough to know that they were stupid.

The other was about Jak's feelings towards Keira.

The man held her in high regards and probably saw himself with her for the rest of their lives. He saw in her a wife, a mother, a friend, a happily ever after. Who was I to take that away from him.

After all, I had nothing to do with the man except a mutual friendship and parenthood. If it weren't for Kade, the two of us would have nothing to do with each other.

Why push for something that'll probably end in smoke and ashes when Kade could grow up with two happy friends for his mom and dad.

My plan hadn't worked though. Michael and I went out and didn't say one word except for hello and goodbye. It was the worst date that I had ever been on and I had only been on one in my whole life.

That and Ashelin's wedding was only one month away. I was planning everything from her Bachelorette party to her just about everything else. The bad date with the wedding planning was just a bit much.

Suddenly, a knock came from my front door. I blinked and yelled out that I'd be a minute, checked on Kade to see if he was still sleeping (he was) and then walked to open the door.

There stood Jak, the man who was literally everywhere on my mind. He also looked like he had swallowed a shot of the sewer water.

I looked him up and down and then told him to go into the kitchen. He sent me a questioning stare but did as he was told.

I quickly ran to the fridge and got my box of beer and bottle of wine and plopped it on the table before Jak who looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. I sat down next to him and gave him a beer and took the wine for myself.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jak stared at the beer for the moment and then took it, popping off the lid to take a swig.

"No. Just sit."

I hummed and took a swig of my own drink.

"We can do that too."

* * *

Jak stared up at the ceiling with gilt.

It happened again.

He should have guessed that it would happen again. The two always had a thing when they were drunk and it didn't take long for Tamantha to get drunk.

Jak felt guilty because he only had one bear and it took him about four hours to drink it. Tamantha took the four hours to drink half of the bottle of wine and became drunk as hell. To her credit though, he had a feeling that she didn't realise how much she was drinking.

When he thought that it was about time Tammi got to bed, he picked her up and took her there himself. She held on to his neck as if she were in mortal danger and refused to let go of him when he tried to put her in her bed.

"I'll let go if you give me a kiss." She had slurred to him.

He obliged, after all, it was only just one kiss.

However, with the vary recent break up and with an abundance of dark eco still in his system, one kiss turned into two, and two into four. Next thing he knew, he was stripping her clothes off and somehow inching underneath her blanket.

Jak sighed. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were suppose to have a few drink and then go on to bed, that was it.

Jak was not suppose to take advantage of a drunk woman. He finally looked over at the small woman.

If she were sober, he'd feel a rush of pride in himself right now. He'd be proud of all the noises that he forced out and all of the beginning she gave. He'd feel accomplished about how she passed out nearly five minutes after they did it simply because he worked her so hard. He'd feel like a man just by looking at the state that he left her in, hair a mess, content smile, and a hicky on her collarbone to top it off.

But he couldn't, not when she was drunk and he was not. Instead, he felt disgusted that he did it to her. He knew how she acted when she was drunk. She was stupid, plain and simple. She'd also do anything. You tell her to jump off a bridge, she would do it while cheering all the way down.

He also knew that when she was sober, she'd probably punch him as hard as she could.

Speak of the devil.

After their time together the night before, Tamantha had fallen asleep curled up at Jak's side; her head was using his chest as a pillow while one of her legs was wrapped around one of his and both her arms were around his torso.

Now that she was waking, her arms and leg tightened. She groaned at the sensation of being awake and took a deep breath. She then froze. Slowly, her hands detached from each other which let her fingers run over his chest. It trailed up his neck to his face where she pinched his nose and tugged his goatee.

When it seemed that she was finishing doing that, she placed her hand on his chest and used it to push herself up. Slowly, she cracked open her gray eyes and looked into his blue.

He expected her to try to break his nose with her fist. He expected her to punch him in the guts and shove him off her bed. He expected her to resort to violence of some sort, but she didn't. Instead she got up, put on his discarded shirt, and walked out of the room with a "Check on Kade," thrown out at him.

It surprised him so much that he didn't move from his spot until he heard the sound of the shower running.

When Jak snapped out of his bewildered state, he compiled and checked on his son. The boy was still happily asleep. He smiled down at his baby and caressed his back softly before heading into the kitchen.

There, Jak cleaned up the slight mess from that night. He didn't want Tamantha to try to break his arm instead of crunching his nose.

Not that she was a violent person, she wasn't. He just imagined that a girl in her predicament would act like that.

He was surprised when she came into the kitchen and acted like not a thing was wrong. She had small talk with him, threw out some small jokes here and there, and even gave him a small peck on the cheek, something that she started some time after her brother had left, in a good-bye with a promise that they would talk later.

When she was out of the door, Jak felt in light spirits. Nothing on him was broken and he got to spend the whole day with Kade.

Separate scenarios popped into his head as to what they should do for the day. They could go to the park, but with that park day Tamantha had started coming up in a few days. There was Daxter's bar, they let kids in during the day and only stopped around seven when they started to serve alcohol.

Or, Jak thought with a sigh, he could take Kade to see Samos. The old man had been bugging him to see his grandson ("he's not your grandson," Jak told him. "Of course he is!," Samos always countered) and find out how the boy was doing with all of that eco in him.

Kade soon woke and Jak was quick to change him and feed him. When the boy was full and ready to go, Jak couldn't help but sigh again while telling him that they were going to see the old fossil. Then, he happily added that they were going to see uncle Daxter and aunt Tess soon after.

* * *

Jak walked into the old village with a wary look on his face. Though he was the one to instigate the rebuilding of Sandover, he wasn't exactly welcome. The people of the small village all had eco in their veins and could probably feel the darkness in his own.

With each tentative step, he looked around at the people as they went about their days. Some passed him to go into the city, some spoke amongst each other, some even bargained with the moving vendors that that were on the side streets. It was a warm environment.

He made it to the hill that lead up to Samos's hut and watched as some kids ran around the old walls with happy cheers and others gathered around the old sage who had a ball of green eco dancing in his hand. This caused a smile to stretch on Jak's face as it reminded him of simpler times.

Jak then cleared his throat loudly and waved at the golden man. When he was noticed, Samos shooed the kids away and hurriedly walked over to greet him.

"Jak, ma'boy! It's so good to see you.

Jak simply sent the withered sage a smile.

"So, how are you and the boy doing?"

As he asked this, he brought up another bulb of green eco and showed it to Kade. Kade's eyes went wide and he started to swipe for the glowing, green ball but to no avail.

"Alright. Kade seems to do better when I'm around, or so I've been told."

Samos nodded as he made the bulb dance before the tiny boy. Kade made a humming noise and the screeched at the blob as if telling it to stay still.

"It is only natural. The two of you have far more in common that he does with his mother. Speaking of Tamantha, how is she?"

"Fine."

The old sage smiled widely as he let the ball of light fade. "That's good to know. She doesn't visit me as much as I wish she would." He then beckoned Jak forward onto his hut. "Now let us talk."

When the two made it to the hut, Jak couldn't help but look around at the familiar sight. The plants were all miraculously back and probably snapping, the warp gate was rebuilt and most likely linked to others, even the ceiling was redone. It was a reminder of the old village and brought a small smile to his face.

"You can place Kade here," the older man called, catching Jak's attention to the navy blue blanket settled beside the window closest to the warp gate. On it were four small blocks that each glowed the separate colors of eco.

Jak sat his son and himself down on the blanket and picked up the blue one. Its glow vanished as soon as his fingers landed on it.

"Do you remember playing with those, Jak?"

Jak blinked and turned the block in his hand. He looked down at Kade to see that he was staring at it in wander. He held it out to his son with a grin.

"Yeah. I also remember that they all glowed for me."

Kade took the block and light up as the glow came back, albeit a bit week. He shook it.

"I never got what they were for until I was older though."

Samos nodded. "Yes, but they were still your favorite toys to play with. Keira's as well."

With a grimace, Jak asked, "how were they made?"

Happy to explain, the sage too a seat as Kade abandoned the blue for the red. It gave a weak glow as well.

"As you already know, the blocks are made to help see what type of eco a child can channel. The block has its own natural glow that can be snuffed out if the one holding it cannot channel but will intensify if they can. The intensity of the glow tells how well the one can handle it.

"How it is made is simple. The blocks are cut from trees that grew in eco. It is a rare thing and the trees themselves are usually small. Only two or three blocks can be made from them. In fact, these blocks were the vary same ones that you played with as a child. I brought them along just in case and was happy that I did. The blocks haven't been remade in over one hundred years."

Jak hummed and gave his son the yellow. Like the first two, it glowed.

"What about the eco lilies? Tamantha said something about them."

"Ah, yes. Eco lilies! It just so happens that I have one right here. The man who worked with Tamantha had came to me for help on understanding eco. For the help, he gave me the eco lily to have for myself. I've been putting green eco in the flower so it would survive."

He got a small potted plant and held it out to Jak. Its delicate white petals fanned out and rippled.

"Don't they glow?"

"They do, but only at night."

Kade had the last block, it glowed green, in his hand. He shook it as well until he simply threw it. Jak chuckled.

"So, Kade can channel each type? What about…"

To answer his question, Samos got two other blocks. One was black and the other white.

"I recently had these built for Kade. I thought that it may be for the best."

Jak blinked at this and thought about how others reacted to him. He felt a bubble of anger rise in his chest. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Why, how?"

Samos seemed to sense the anger and quickly explained.

"I just wanted to make sure he could. Since his mother cannot channel any eco, Kade Might have a problem with different types. We won't know for certain until he is five, the ability may disappear as he ages.

"How, a small project that I started to search for a tree or two. I could only find them in the wastelands. The dark, around an old MH nest and the light, close to the temple."

Jak didn't say a word to him but did take the blocks from him. Both gave an intense glow that almost cast the whole room in a white and purple light. Jak then handed the dark block to Kade.

The block glowed brighter than the first four but was dimmer than when Jak held them.

Next was the white block. It fared the same as the black.

* * *

Surprise comes in many forms. Many, many forms. Today, it came in the form of a redhead in dreadlocks.

She was six months pregnant.

Ashelin had gone to her first ultrasound around a week ago and was told this by a vary unsurprised doctor. The only thing he had to say about it was that each person was different.

So, today Ashelin told me that the wedding had been moved up to an earlier date or, more accurately, a week from now.

"What? What about the bachelorette party?"

Ashelin chuckled as her hand massaged her belly. "I don't need one."

I continued to gape at her with a small noise erupting from my throat. The forced another chuckle out of her which turned into full blown laughter. I guess it was because of the look on my face.

"The wedding is a formality anyhow. It's a show for the citizens to enjoy. It's not real because it is missing key elements."

I looked at her with my brow raised. She sighed.

"The Ruler of Haven City is supposed to initiate the ceremony for nobles. You know, the king. If he is not present, then the hear will take over. It's to be done in private with two witnesses."

I blinked at this. Oh. "But, the king is dead. There's nobody to… oh! Oh! You mean that Jak?"

She nodded. "I was hoping that you'd talk to him about coming over to see Torm and I. If I can talk to him myself, I'm sure that he'll marry us. He doesn't even need to memorize anything. It's all in a book that was made for such an occasion."

I nodded idly before a question popped in my head. "Why can't you just call him?"

Ashelin smiled. "I think that he doesn't want to be roped into coming to the wedding. I know that he doesn't like large crowds and that's practically what a wedding is."

"Will he?"

She shook her head. "No, but Torn wants him to. Whether he'll admit it or not, he has a lot of respect for Jak. Cares about him."

I hummed in agreement and glanced at the clock. My work day was over and I'd gave the next few off to help with the rest of the planning. I sighed at this and felt a ball of nerves appear in my chest.

"That's not the only thing that we have to talk about. Ashe, I think I may have messed up. I got drunk last night."

"How drunk?"

"Sleep with Jak, drunk."

To this revelation, Ashelin grinned a grin that could only be described as evil. I growled at the grin but told her everything. I didn't go into detail or anything, I just told her enough so she wouldn't question me too heavily afterwards.

She was quite when I finished. It seemed like she was contemplating my words.

"Was he drunk too?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess so. Not only that; I think he and Keira broke it off again. Either way, I don't blame him or am I angry with him."

Ashelin opened her mouth but was cut off when my comm. popped out of my pocket and Daxter screamed through it.

 _"Hey, you gotta come to the bar. Now!"_

Leering at it, I took it from the air and pressed a button on the side so I could speak.

"Why, what's the matter?"

 _"Jak left to get some stuff that he left at Keira's place. He said that he'd be back soon but your kids crying up a storm!"_

I sighed as the line went out and sent Ashelin an apologetic look. She waved me of.

"You go on ahead. I'll see you later."

* * *

We talked, it was awkward, but we talked. We both figured that it was an other one time thing.

After all of that and the talk about the marriage (Jak agreed to it), the week passed by fast. Everything from Kade to work and the planning, I barely had time to think. I was happy that it was almost over.

It wasn't completely over though; there was still the wedding to get pass.

As the maid of honor, I was with Ashelin throughout the whole day and had spent the night with her the night before. We haven't been apart for anymore than ten minutes.

Ashelin was taking the whole ordeal well, something that she thanked her role as governess for, and held her head up high. She smiled and thanked those who attended and would talk it up with the high class men and women until it was time to retire to the bride's waiting room.

There, she was dressed in an extravagant white dress that bloomed at the bottom. The layer after layer skirt had been strung with small jewels and the top was heart shaped and plain. Her veil was much the same. Her hair had been let down out of her dregs and instead braided with the same small jewelry as her skirts. She sparkles like no other and when she smiles, she resembled a beam of light.

The bridesmaids were all dressed simply in cream colored gowns with sky blue ribbons tied around their waists. Our hair was done up in messy buns.

The ceremony itself was a grand affaire. The citizens who attended all good and ahd at the Governess. Some asked if the jewels were real or not (they weren't) and other simply said that she was beautiful.

The Commander made me giggle. He had a grin that could rival Daxter's spread across his cheeks as he straightened out his suit. When we reached the altar, he took Ashelin's hand and pecked a kiss on it.

The man behind the altar talked and and talked and talked to the point that I think I was falling asleep standing up. He finally yelled out that the two had to say that they were going to say there last lines.

"Do you, Ashelin, take Torn as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes."

"Do you, Torn, take Ashelin as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes."

"Then you may kiss the bride!"

The two kissed, holding on to each other as if there life depended on it. It was beautiful.

They were a beautiful together.

The after party ended with them shoving cake in each others face.

It was a wonderful day.

And so was the next.

* * *

Jak was actually nervous. He kind of agreed to the whole thing without really thinking about it.

He was about to marry people.

He didn't have to do much, just say a few words and tell them that he 'blessed' their marriage. It still didn't help with his nerves. Not one bit.

He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror to see if he missed any unwanted chin hair before he walked out of the bathroom and into Tamantha.

The woman was half dressed on a nice outfit with her hair put up. She looked up at him with annoyance and pushed past him to get into the bathroom.

She was getting pissy as of late. It was bad enough that it worried him. He just guessed it was an after effects of all that stress but was happy that it would be over tonight.

He sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair as he went over to get dressed. He then read over the book again just in case.

Something that surprised everyone was that he could read. When he lived in Sandover, he had learned a few commonly used words to write and read like all children in the village. Once he landed in Haven City and was caught to be a test subject, he had been forced to learn more about the two subjects. After all, the Barron didn't want a soldier who couldn't read.

He finished reading the small book for the fifth time and looked up at Tamantha, who just walked out of the bathroom with everything done up, and got to his feet at her insistence to leave.

The scarf ceremony went off without a hitch. All Jak had to do was tie the near clear scarf around a cut wrist (it symbolized the sharing of blood and life) as he explained what he was doing. He then told them that "Your lives and marriage are blessed and will hold til death do you part. If this blessed bind does not last; the blood that you share be spoiled."

The scarf then turned the color of every type of eco, shining the brightest on red. It was a wonderful sight to see. When he removed the scarf, the two had a red scar that looked like a simple dot. It could even be mistaken for a freckle.

* * *

Hello all. It's been a while!

Now, first things first. This was not originally supposed to happen until Kade was a year old, Jak and Tamantha.

What I had first thought up was completely different but oddly enough, it didn't fit in the story no matter how much I tried to make it fit. I was upset and had to change certain parts around. I still like where it is going because it will all end on the mark that I set. Yay!

The scarf ceremony was an idea that had came to me in a dream. I fell in love and placed it in the story. It will be revisited later on too. Then, itll be explained in more depth.

The idea of how Tamantha got drunk happened to me, actually. I was alone with a bottle of wine and I never tried the stuff before. Next thing I know, I'm texting my mom that I'm brushing my teeth.

Anon: no, I don't think that you have to slap the stupid out of her. It was, after all unintentionally intentional. Plus, I'm not surprised about the movie thing. It's a path that is followed a lot in romantic stuff.

Jakfan: I love that phrase! Ist so good! And she did, but it didn't work out. Plus, I seen that video and yes, it is hilarious. It surprised me so much that, out of all the things, it was a flip flop that scared him.

Destiny W: thanks a bunch!

M.F: lol, I think that I'll stick with M.F. I know that it's bland but it works. The funny thing though is, I was so set on putting your name down that I threw any other option out of the window the first time around. I'm suppose to be creative!


	6. Chapter 6:Month 10:First Steps

It was early, so early that the birds haven't even began to wake.

It was a very good little time that Ashelin and I had while she was practically forced to rest by the Commander.

While he worked on the day to day happenings, he hardly left the headquarters, Ashelin chose to spend her forced time off with me, Kade, and sometimes Jak. She has been staying for the last three days.

As it was said before, it was early. What woke me up at this early hour was a small tiny noise that I had never ever heard before.

"Bababababababa."

I groaned and shifted in my spot and pulled an arm closer. When the noise sounded again I actually growled and slumped to the side to waive off Jak.

I placed my hand on a soft blob of hair and even softer skin and scrunched my nose up because, Jak's hair may be soft but it along with his skin wasn't that soft.

Peeking an eye open I turned away from Ashelin's warmth and looked down. There, I see a beautiful pair of silver eyes staring back.

I blinked once, twice, thrice! The image before did not disperse. So, I sat up and looked over the bed to two tiny feet

"Ashe! Ashe! Ashelin, wake up."

The woman beside me woke up with a grumble and glanced at me with a grimace. The grimace however, fell when she beheld what I beheld.

Kade Damos Mar, my one and only son, was standing on his own two feet.

My first initial reaction was to cry in joy. I had been worried for months because Kade showed no interest in crawling whatsoever. All he would do was hold up his tiny, little hands to be picked up. He then would point at something that was too far for him to reach.

My second reaction was to pick him up and shower him in a lathering of kisses. I wanted to show him how proud I was of him!

My third was to call Jak. He had to know! Hed be so happy.

I thought about where he may be and then it hit me. How exactly did Kade get hear. He should be in his…

Then, my fourth was to check the living room.

Ashelin was trying to gain my attention, telling me that I should pick up Kade and place him in bed with the two of us ( he was a cuddler). I picked him up but didn't lay back down. Instead, I got up and walked into the livingroom to see two grown men.

One was an ottsel and he was curled up on a fluffy throw pillow that was now brown with a splash of orange.

The other was the father of my son. He was on the floor with one of the glowing blocks in his hand, leaning against the couch completely oblivious to the world. His head was hanging back with his mouth wide open. A soft sore escaped him.

I glared at the two for a minute and then walked over to Jak. I put Kade down next to the hand that had the block. Kade took said block (green) from Jak's hand and started to gum at it. I guess that this was enough to roused him.

He blinked and then looked down. The sleepy confusion soon turned into a small smile. He looked up and the smile widened. He raised his hand in greeting.

"Hey."

I simply continued to glare at him. I guess that it was enough to show that something was wrong.

"Whats up?"

I took a deep breath and set myself.

"I found Kade in my room this morning. He was standing up all on his own. Now, I wish I could be happy about this right at this moment, but I can't. Do you know why?"

All Jak did was shake his head.

"Well, It's because that I found him in my room! While his father was sleeping while he was supposed to be watching him!"

"He's fine Tammi.", Jak countered as he got to his feet. He was being mindful to not step on tiny baby fingers.

"Yeah, but think! He could have gotten hurt. He could have fallen and busted his head, he could have put something in his mouth that could have choked him or poisoned him. He could…"

Jak suddenly placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled me into a kiss. I gasped at the new contact and felt the urge to slap or punch him on the cheek. Before I could do either, he pulled away with a grin, not a smile, a grin!

"What the heck was that for?!"

"You're a good mom."

He then patted my shoulders and scooped Kade up into his arms.

"Common little man, let's get your ass changed."

"Language!"

Daxter chose that moment to yawn and stretch out. He looked around with tired eyes until they stopped on me. Then, a look that I could only describe as evil and sinister with a smile just as evil and sinister appeared on his face.

"Since your hear, that means that Ashelin is all alone. Maybe I should go keep her company. I have heard that her 'belly' makes a good pillow."

He got up, yanked his pants up, and started to take a step with a vary triumphant look when I snapped my fingers at him for his attention.

"If you do what I think you're about to do, Ashelin will shoot you and then send the remains to Tess explaining why you got shot."

Daxter plopped back down on his butt with crossed arms while muttering the word, killjoy, under his breath.

* * *

Kade was going to have a very interesting day.

It all started when his mommy was no longer with uncle Daxter, Daddy and himself. The three of them were out and about while daddy and uncle Daxter talked about the odds and ends of their lives.

"No, the bar's going great. It's funny to watch dunk men try to beat each others ass."

"No, she hasn't called me yet but she will soon. I can feel it."

"Tess is Amazing! She can get this one spot that…"

"Not another word Dax. If not for me, then for Kade."

At the mention of his name, Kade gave a start and looked up at his daddy. His daddy looked back down with a smile.

"So, we really gonna do this?"

"Yeah. I think that it's about time he learned to deal with the heat anyways."

"Have you talked about this with Tammi?"

His daddy's face scrunched up. Kade wondered why until he looked at the wiry hairs on his chin. He reached up to take them but was stopped by his daddy's huge hand

"No, Kade. Don't pull on daddy's goatee."

"He wouldn't be tempted if you just got rid of the thing! Shs man, change your image a little. Do you think that you can get mommy with that thing?"

His daddy tugged at the hair in annoyance.

"Anyways, have you?"

"No."

"And why not?! She'll take your head off!"

Kades daddy huffed and his eyes rolled in his head. "No she won't Dax. She'll get upset, yeah, but not take my head off."

"How do you know that for sure? Jak, the chick tried to hide the fact that Kade was yours. She just might bolt at this news."

"She won't bolt. Before, she wasn't in her right mind. Now, once I tell her the reason, she won't object."

"Exactly what reason are you giving her?"

His daddy didn't answer this last question. It was overridden by a door that was before him. The door opened to a blinding light.

When they all passed the door, they were met with a small patch of sand and even smaller patches of grass scattered about. This caused Kade's daddy to smile widely.

"How did you find this place anyways?"

"By accident. Just like the wastelands!"

Uncle Daxter hummed. He then jumped off of daddy's shoulder and onto the harsh sand.

"Just like the wastelands."

Daddy pulled out a blanket from a bag and settled it on the hot sand for Kade. He then set Kade on said blanket with some of his toys and eco blocks. Kade was evidently entertained by the items. He picked up the white block and stuck it in his mouth.

In the background, the two friends started talking again.

"I don't know Dax. I'd like Kade to get out there someday. I think he'd like it there. The sun and the open air."

Uncle Daxter hummed again but this one was more of a pleased sound.

"Yeah babe. He probably would. But still, what about Tamantha? Don't you think that she'd freak out?"

"Don't know."

Kade got bored of the white block and went for a doll that looked just like uncle Daxter. He banged it on the sand and screamed out. Both his daddy and uncle Daxter checked on him in the midst of their conversation. When they saw that nothing had changed, they continued.

"Tammi gets scared pretty easily when it comes to Kade, Jak. I mean, I drop the kid once and now she wont let me hold him unless I'm setting down."

"I actually agree to that. He had a huge bruise on his head for about a week."

"That means that he's like you! The kid hardly cried."

Kade looked up as his daddy rolled his eyes. He then decided that he wanted to play with the genuine article and dropped the ottsel plush. He pushed himself up to his feet and waddled with slight difficulty to his daddy and uncle Daxter, both of which were unaware of the suddenly moving child.

The only thing that set them in awareness was when uncle Daxter yelped a very colorful curse and yanked his tail from Kade's fingers. Kade simply screamed back, though his scream filled with laughter.

"Has a grip like yours too!"

His daddy chuckled and pulled Kade into his lap. He bent over the child to place a kiss on his forehead. Kade giggled at the feeling of the small thick hairs that tickled him.

Uncle Daxter sighed and climbed up on Kade's daddy's shoulder. "Lets just hope you're right. Even if your not, you could always get her back in the sack, If you know what I mean!"

Then, uncle Daxter found his way back off his perch when daddy's body jolted suddenly. He landed in the sand and was soon spitting out the crystal partials with a sour look on his face.

Kade was turned to face his daddy. He the started to whoosh through the air until he was flying. This only lasted a few moment but was extremely satisfying as giggles rippled from him

There was a new rule in the household. Don't pick Kade up unless you have a good reason to.

* * *

You see, Jak had this bad habit of picking Kade up when the boy cried out for something he wanted. All he would do is pick Kade up and move the baby to where a toy sat. Most of the time, the toy was literally one foot away and Kade just didn't want to walk to it himself.

When I told Jak this rule, all he did was nod and go back to whatever he was doing.

He kept to it to the letter too. If Kade raised his hands up to be moved, Jak would just gently nudge him towards the object he wanted. He only picked Kade up when the boy wanted attention or needed something like food or a clean diaper.

So, today, I started to follow my son around with a camera. Ashelin helped too, going as far as to always wear one as a necklace. Our plan was to get a picture of the baby waddling around.

It was proving to be difficult.

It seemed that Kade did not like to walk when others were watching. He'd look at you like you were interrupting something private. No matter how cute the face he produced looked, I took a picture of it, it was irksome when I had been trying since down.

I sat in the hall with the camera clinched in my fingers tightly. My eyes were trained on Kade. I sent Ashelin (she was reading) a look once or twice too; I think she was just humoring me.

Kade had the glowing red block in his hands. He turned it over, put it down, picked it back up and eventually got bored of it. He dropped the block and his eyes trailed over the living room until they stopped on the ottsel doll placed conveniently on the other side of the room.

He stared at it for a few seconds and then snapped his head to Ashelin. He pointed to the doll and raised his arms up to her.

Ashelin glanced away from her book and looked at both Kade and the doll. She seemed to consider the possibility of doing as he asked but, in the end, shook her head at him.

"I'm not picking you up."

Kade pointed at the doll again. Ashelin simply went back to her book.

When he realised that nobody would help him, Kade braced both hands on the floor and was about to push himself up. He just happened to look in my direction and stopped. That look appeared on his face again and I saw every bit of his father in him.

I was hunched down on the tips of my feet so it was difficult to back away like Kade wanted me to do. I only went as far as the edge of the wall and counted to ten. I then hobbled back in place to see that Kade was walking.

With a tiny yelp of joy, I fumbled with the camera in my hands and raised it up to take a perfect shot of him. Just as I pressed the button however, the door opened in a large multitude of light rays.

The button clicked, the picture took, the square retracted from the bottom.

I grabbed the square and frantically flopped it up and down until the color began to form. Holding It no more than three inches from my face, I watched the picture take shape.

All it was was the solute of Kade bathed in a plethora of bright light.

I. WAS. LIVID!

I stood up with an actual hop and stomped over to the three men and one woman who were now in my house. I held the picture before the first to enter, The Commander, and shoved it under his nose with a hissing like grunt.

"It took me all day to get this picture and you ruined it. You couldn't have waited for five more seconds?!"

The Commander considered the picture for a moment and then rolled his eyes at me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and pushed me out of the way to Ashelin. He bent over and kissed her on top of her head and then walked into my kitchen. I grumbled in slight anger when I heard the clinking of my fridge door open, having no doubts that he was probably grabbing a beer.

The picture was suddenly taken from my grasp. I looked up to see an odd sight of Jak with an ottsel on each shoulder; Tess was on the left and Daxter on the right. The couple were both looking down at the picture with critical eyes.

"It looks on to me." Jak said as Daxter nodded in agreement. He held the picture back to me. "I don't see how it's ruined."

I took it from him with a slight huff, of course he wouldn't. He didn't even see the point of me taking pictures in the first place.

Tess giggled at the look on my face. "Well, I think it's great! It's so abstract!"

I smiled at her compliment and raised an arm up so she could switch people. She did and plopped on my shoulder.

"But if you still want to, I'll help you get a better picture. Between you, Ashelin and I, we should be able to get a great one!"

Before I could accept her offer- while ignoring the fact that Jak and Daxter picked up the doll and Kade to take them to the kitchen as well- Ashelin cleared her throat and held up a picture of her own. I plucked it from her fingers and looked over the photo.

Kade was in the corner. He looked a little blurry but was otherwise perfect as one foot was up and his arms were out reaching for his doll. There was also a small corner of red from Ashelin's's fingernail and a small stream of light, but it was still completely perfect.

"Awwww!" Tess cood. She hopped onto the couch to look at Ashelin directly in the eyes. "It's so good!"

I went a step further and kissed Ashe's temple while hugging her around the neck as tightly as possible until she smacked the top of my head to make me let go.

We soon joined the boy's in the kitchen. I pinned up both pictures before grabbing a bottle of sparkling juice, I learned my lesson to stay away from alcohol, and picked three cups and one straw (for Tess).

Once everyone was sitting, we all had a rather long talk about anything that came to mind. First it was about business as bar owners for Dax and Tess, it was going well and had been offered to expand the place. The next door shop was selling.

Next branched to FF business. This conversation was mainly held by The Commander and Ashelin seeing as the governess hadn't had much of a chance to do any work as of late, something that I knew would be remedied tonight.

We all then seamlessly switch to MH talk. It was surprising to find out that some of the medium ones have became small leaders of all the smaller ones but were still terrible with keeping their numbers in line. Most of their kind was killing off each other in a race to be queen.

At the end of the day, The Commander and Ashelin went home and Daxter and Tess took up the guest bedroom, locked the door too.

I started to wash dishes, ended up cooking dinner for everyone, when Jak reaccompanied me in the kitchen with a plop in a chair.

"So," I started. "Kade?"

"Out like a light as soon as I laid him down."

I hummed as I scrubbed one of the plates. When I felt Jak's eyes boring into my back, I stopped and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Whats wrong?"

He shuffled his feet a bit as he seemed to think about what he was about to say. He then plunged his hands into his pockets.

"I've been thinking about Kade and Sparges lately."

"And?"

"So, I started to heat treat him so he could…"

"Heat treat him? Jak, you know how dangerous that can be? He could have overheated or worse!"

Jak sighed and held his hand out reassuringly.

"He'll be fine. I only stayed out for a set amount of time and made sure to keep him cool. I know what I was doing."

I sighed and leaned against the counter, placing my head in my hand. "I'm not implying that you don't Jak. It just upsets me that he hadn't told me sooner."

To this, Jak raised an eyebrow. "You aren't angry at me for wanting to take Kade to Sparges?"

I blinked. "No. Why would I be? It's only natural to want to show him another home. I'm just angry that you didn't tell me."

He chuckled and left his chair and stood in front of me.

"Well, there is something that Sig and Seem wanted me to ask."

I blinked again. I knew who Sig was, worked with him before too, but I didn't know who Seem was. I had heard some about her. She was someone who gained his trust and vice versa.

"What is it."

"There was an accident at the temple during prayer. Most of the senior monks got hurt and the ones that didn't are healers."

"Where do I fit in."

"Well, I told Seem about you and, after the accident, approached me about asking you for some assistance in remapping the temple. You're the best in your field and can't channel the eco in the air."

I nodded and thought about it. "For how long and when?"

"One week. Six days at the least. Next month."

It sounded tempting. Really tempting. I always wanted to visit the temple.

"I guess. Yeah, sure. Kade'll be fine too. I mean, everyone in Sparges are good at keeping children cool."

Jak looked like he could jump ten feet up in the air. He then pulled me into a kiss that could knock ones socks off.

What is up with this man and kissing?

When we parted, I gasped and pushed on his chest slightly. I looked up to see him lick his lips and gulped.

"What is up with you and kissing?"

He grinned. "I like it. And maybe I want to kiss you again."

Jak placed both hands on either side of me and pressed his lips on my chin. From there, he trailed down until he hit the collar of my shirt. I let him poke his fingers under the bottom brim of the tee and felt his hands press on the skin of my side and belly.

In the time I spent with Jak, I learned that he can be just as aggressive as he could be gentle. He showed that now when he gently picked me up and sat me on the counter and the aggressively yanked my shirt off and tossed it in some unknown direction.

His lips found mine again and I kissed him back hungrily. I wrapped my arms around his neck and raked my fingers in his hair. The hair was an enigma, it was as soft as silk but looked like the straw from a scarecrow.

He took my actions as a sign, gripped my waist tightly and pulled me closer so that our bodies were pressed together. Jak growled deep in his throat and I felt his hand go down to the beginnings of my pants and…

"Wahhhhhhhhhh!"

We both froze and glanced at the direction of the bedrooms. With bated breath, we waited in hope for no further sounds.

"Wahhhhhhhhhh!"

Jak sighed, a chuckle escaping him, as he pulled away. His hands fell from my side and he took a step back with smile.

"I'll get him. We'll continue this later."

I took a deep breath and let it out. What the hell was that? Why did I let it happen? I could have stopped it!

I gulped and hopped down from the spot I had been set and looked for my shirt. I found it in the sink, sopping wet. It caused a groan to escape me.

* * *

Hello everyone! How be you all?

So, this was fun to write, especially when the part were Kade was the one being somewhat followed. I did have some problems at the beginning because I hadn't seen any babies take their first steps. It however, went well.

Are you all excited for Sparges? I am. I don't know if I should do the whole next chapter in spargus (the whole week they are there) or if it should be just a segment and then return home. What do you all think.

Destiny W: thank you!

Jakfan: Jacob? Kade might not. As Samos said before, that won't be a sure thing. He may end up just like Tamantha in the end, with no eco ability.

Anon: thanks, I'm glad someone liked it. And we are getting somewhere! I'm excited because it's what I've been waiting for a while!

I really do hope that you all like this chapter.

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7:Month 11:Sparges

When Jak had gone to check up on Kade, I finished the dishes and went on to bed. That night, I fell asleep before anything else could happen.

Two weeks later and still, nothing happened. I was happy to say that I completely avoided the situation by simply telling Jak that I didn't want any sort of relationship. My word seemed to confuse him but he agreed to not go further.

After that, I had time to get ready for the trip.

The wastelands were large, hot, and dangerous to simply go as I normally would. So I took my own precautions to keep safe and from over heating.

First, I cut my hair down to my shoulders and placed it in a hair tie to keep it from my face. I then got all of my gun holsters and strapped them to my knee, ankle, waist and back with my one handgun and old shotgun.

It may have been a bit of overkill from the way Jak laughed at me but I was completely prepared.

Now, we were on our way to Sparges. Jak was dosing with a sleeping Kade on his chest. Every second or so, he'd flinch and glance down at the baby.

I was sitting next to Jak and braiding his hair. He didn't seem to mind and let me continue on without complaint.

I actually felt nervous about getting to the desert city. The wastelanders that I had come across that recognized me all had separate reactions towards me.

They just watched me with rapt eyes, as though I'd make a mistake. It was rather disconcerting to have their eyes on my back until I was out of there line of sight.

"So, I know that I had something to do once we get to Sparges, but not what."

Jak hummed and sat up all the way while securing Kade so he wouldn't fall. He yawned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"The temple is old and started falling apart. It settled down about a month ago after the accident but nobody was able to go in and check it out. Sparges gets citizens by either people getting exiled or birth. Most who are born in Sparges become warriors and there haven't been many exiles as of late."

"What does that have to do with me though. Do you mean to tell me that there are no map specialist in Sparges?"

Jak chuckled. From this, Kade made a small move of his own with a tiny wine. Jak started to rub his back.

"There are. One is out on a mission and won't be back for another month."

I held up my hand. "That long?"

Jak just shrugged.

"The only other one is a trainee. Like I said before, I told Seem about you."

"Why?"

The man sent me a look that said shut up. He did answer my question though.

"Kade. She told me that the eco in the air will probably not be a problem. So, you're job will be to draw a map of the entire temple. It'll take about a week to do."

I nodded and was about to ask yet another question but was stopped by the look on his face. I cleared my throat and continued to play with the braid I was making.

The transport suddenly lurched and I nearly fell over. I would have if Jak hadn't caught me. Feeling slightly sick to my stomach, I stood up and tugged at the skin tight army green undershirt.

After three seconds of watching the door to the transport grumble and gargle, it opened and a wave of heat hit us. Jak and even Kade didn't seem to be affected in the least where as I was already sweating bullets.

Despite the sweltering heat, it was beautiful. The sand practically shined under the hot sun and the speckles of trees and rocks were a wonderful addition. There was some cars that were like the ones in Kras but a lot more spikes.

When feet hit hot sand, my newly short hair was fully soaked. I pushed back the sopping strands back behind my ears and took a deep breath while silently cursing Jak for his obvious comfort under the heat.

We got to the humongous doors and they blasted warm steam on us and opened to a garage. The garage opened to Spargus City.

It was better than wonderful. The place settled in me the same feeling that Haven did when I was sixteen. I wanted to draw my own map for every knook and cranny.

"This place is amazing!" I gapped. Jak chuckled at my awe and hiked up a now awake Kade on his hip.

"It is."

In my gawking, I failed to notice the tiny group of monks that made their way towards us. The one in front finally garnered my attention when she bowed and muttered 'Your Highness' to Jak.

Jak growled at being referred to as highness but didn't say a word against it.

The person before me and the two that trailed behind her (?) were some of the oddest people I've seen. They wore what looked to be a mix of dark rubber and precursor metal with white and orange paint on there faces. They all had stoic looks the never faltered and just screamed indifference.

The one in the front turned away from Jak to Kade with look of aloofness. She certainly caught Kade's eye seeing as the two went into a stare off. After about ten minutes of this staring, something that surprised me because Kade normally would get bored after two, she cracked a smile and made some hand signs in the air.

"A healthy and smart child. May I?"

Jak wasted no time in handing over Kade. Once the monk had the boy in arms, she made a few more hand signs and then pecked his forehead.

"I bless him." She muttered while giving Kade back to Jak. She then looked over at me, the smile gone.

"Seem, this is Tamantha. Tamantha, Seem."

Seem analyzed me much like she did Kade, only this time, when finished, she bowed.

"Hello, empty one, and welcome."

I was not empty.

I swallowed down the comment and simply bowed back with a tight grimace that tried to pass for a smile. This was adequate enough for her apparently because she raised back up and started to speak again.

"We will not leave for another two hours. Until then, I suggest that you go see the king. He is… excited to see you again."

She gave yet another bow and then turned to the other two monks in haist. I continued to smile until the group was far away and the growled.

"Empty one?"

Jak shrugged and grinned at me. "She called me dark one. Let's get going."

Jak lead the way to Sig and I looked at the area around me. It was one thing to see this place on TV and know that it existed. It was a whole other to walk through its streets and watch its citizens go about their days.

The buildings were made from durable stone that could help alleviate heat. The clothes were heavy and set for offence as well as scare tactics. The people themselves ranged from scruffy and off-putting to oddly cheerful and socal. Even more simply stayed out of business of others and just went on with their lives as though there weren't anybody else around them.

That's how I was regarded as well. Some saw me and probably realised that I was not one of them, more probably saw Kade in Jak's hold, but only gave me a passing glance. In Haven, the people would stop and stare.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. This was a magnificent place and the people were all sticking their own noses to their own businesses. It was a very nice change from my home life. If I hadn't felt the attachments of Haven City, I'd probably seriously consider just moving hear.

Jak stopped before a large door that I could only imagine was like the blast door at the front. In Front of them was a small line of people. He sighed at the sight but didn't say a word. Instead, he shuffled over to the stone wall and settled against it.

Not that I would ever do it.

* * *

Jak watched as Kade prattled on in baby talk while kicking himself.

Why?

To say that he wasn't a hot subject in Sparges was a downright lie. From the moment he stepped foot in the city, he caused heads to roll from his vary presence and made thing happen that most wouldn't have been able to do in their lifetimes. Once the fact that he, an eighteen year old man, was the lost heir to the throne and to the newly dead King Damos too.

That was a conspiracy in itself.

They all eventually believed it. It was hard not to after they experienced his miracles, watched Dark prowle their city and seen Light glide there streets.

It was like tiny invisible strings tied themselves to his body. They did do anything big, didn't try to make him move, but they all pulled with an expectation of him. The people wanted him to do extraordinary things like he had before. They wanted him to show his ability to take charge and lead.

They never said it out loud, but they all wanted him to become king.

He had refused and the people of Sparges accepted it. He was only twenty after all, he had a whole life to take the reins when he was ready. No rush.

Then he had Kade.

Spargus went wild once they found out. Celebration broke and gossip flew. Jak himself never heard a peep of this but knew it was happening all around him. Soon he heard that some were wary of Tamantha, that it would be better to have her placed in Sparges to be watched. Not that he didn't have the same idea when she was pregnant, but now he knew she was trustworthy.

It only dawned on him that some of the wastelanders who worried over Tammi might just grab her and toss her in the arena to force citizenship when he walked her to the palace. She may be strong enough to break a few ribs, but once one person came to take her, it wouldn't be long until others joined in.

Jak glanced at her. He couldn't help but notice how much smaller she was compared to everyone else. He was told once during a lesson from Samos that eco was a key factor in how one grew. If you had too much or too little, you might not reach the typical height.

He was lucky to still be growing, now at a healthy six foot. She was finished at five foot four.

All he could hope for was that nobody made a big deal about her while she was here.

"Tamantha?"

Jak looked up the the sound of the voice and watched as a woman approached. She had the hand of a small girl who was the spitting image of her and behind them was a tall man. Instantly, Jak inched closer to Tammi as the girl looked up at her name.

"Elena?"

That and the group hug that followed was a surprise. Tamantha was ecstatic and even cried as she held onto the woman tightly. The woman simply held her and cooed soft words of comfort.

Thats right, she had a sister.

The reunion was cut short however, when Jak was called forward. He nodded and clamped a hand on her shoulder, telling her without words that it was time to see Sig. Tammi said her goodbye's ("oh precursors, is that your son? He's adorable!) and followed him.

Sig was extremely happy to see him. Jak barely had time to hand Kade over to Tamantha before he was lifted from his feet and crushed.

* * *

Kade was covered in sand.

It was the first time I have ever seen him like this and I was a little skittish about it. That coupled with the fact that I never played in sand as a kid made a vary worried mommy.

Jak didn't seem to care that sand was sticking to the boys cheeks. Nope, instead he chuckled at the sight and continued to talk with Sig about the going ons of Sparges. Words like storm, water beast, and possible marauder attack popped up and didn't exactly help me with the now crippling anxiety that suddenly hit me like an anvil.

This was going to be the first time since Kade was born that I wouldn't see him at least once a day.

It was all too soon when Seem came up the lift and informed us that it was time to go. I gave Kade to Jak and whispered as fast as possible everything that he should look out for. I knew that he could care for our son very well but I was scared.

I then followed Seem away from the Palace and into the wastelands.

Throughout the trip to the temple, I was kinda spaced out. I was worried about Kade, excited about seeing my sister again and…

The car that we were in suddenly jumped.

My hands become steal bars and my lungs deflated as I screamed out in panic. My whole stomach flipped ten times in the first five seconds we were in the air.

When the thing that weighed more that thirty of me landed, I got a blank look from the monk who drove me. I gasped back at them, I couldn't tell there sex, and held onto the rails with a small nod.

I think that I had about five panic attacks by the time we got to the front doors of the temple. I seriously considered kissing and hugging the ground but decided against it.

There was about three monks, excluding Seem, and one wastelander that came along. Seem was the obvious leader and she was comfortable with the position seeing as when we were all feet on sand, she simply walked forward.

Into the temple we went and my job officially started. I had my usual equipment along with a leather tube that was tied around my torso. In it was several long sheets of parchment that I used along with my ten separate colored pens.

My first impression of the place was just like the one from when I had first stepped into Sparges. Wide eyed and full of awh, I unclipped the leather tube and yanked out the parchment.

I then plopped down and crossed my legs with a long plank that one of the monks had brought and took out the black pen. I looked around at my surroundings and started to draw as I imagined it from above in great detail. Each little nook and cranny that I could find was placed in the drawing smack dab in the center of the page.

While I was drawing the image, one of the others looked over my shoulder. All I did to show any discomfort was make a noise in the back of my throat. The person didn't go away.

When I finished, I placed the map back with the black pen and shoved the rest into a pouch on my hip. I hopped to my feet and grinned widely. I hadn't done that since I was sixteen and happily new to The Underground movement.

A few strange looks were sent my way but it didn't bother me. I was used to it by now.

Seem nodded and continued on her way. We went through about three other rooms, each was treated as the first. I sat and crossed my legs just to draw a very detailed room. I remember that when we were young, Kaden would follow me on his brakes and as why I didn't do portraits of people instead of portraits of streets. My answer was that streets were less critical of my work.

Eventually we stopped in a large room that looked like it didn't have a roof, just the gaping blackness above. A fire was started on the stone ground and the wastelander sat on a pot with a no nonsense look on his face.

I laid down on my back and felt like I could squeal myself to sleep. This was some of the most fun that I had in forever that didn't have to do with a man with green hair and a baby much the same.

As I thought about my fun, my eyes closed without consent and my body relaxed. The last thing I remember is that there was a twinge in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

I woke feeling sick to my stomach. I rolled over to my front and heaved. What came out was a thick yellow liquid that burned my throat and tongue. Not a lot came out, most was dry heaving.

A monk was immediately at my side. I couldn't tell who it was though.

They patted my back as I spluttered and coughed from the taste of the liquid. I heard a buzz of noise slowly coming to me.

"Are you alright?"

I blinked and shook my head a little. I then nodded to answer Seem, I guess. The hand moved from my back to my four head.

"You do not have a temperature. Do you feel dizzy or nauseous?"

My head cleared completely and I shook it. It was sufficient enough for her and she looked me over with a tight look.

"I suggest that you change your clothes. It appears that you have bled through."

I glanced down at my legs and low and behold, there it was.

To match the desert around me, I bought about two pair of tight beige pants and sweatshirts. On the pants that I currently wore, there was a large blotch of red. It trailed down my leg and up to the point that it soaked into my shirt.

I grimaced at the sight. I knew that I could just borrow some clothes if needed but it was a hassle to deal with this situation. I pushed myself up with a grunt and looked at the spot under me to see yet another spot of blood.

I groaned angrily.

Seem had moved away so one of the other monks helped me to my feet. Once there, a wave of sickness hit me but I somehow bit it back. Instead, weakness took over and I had to be helped when I changed clothes, though I took care of my womanly needs myself, and continued to need it as we trekked to the next room.

Luckily, as we walked, I got my legs back to the point that I didn't need help walking.

It was like repeating a song verse. We walked into a new room and I would sit and draw. The rooms were all articulate and detailed but the walk ways were simple and average unless I saw something significant to draw them in greater detail.

Some of the halls, steps, and rooms had damage. There, I asked about how it normally looked and about the branching paths that may be apart of the temple. If we passed one such path, I insisted on taking it. We only got through about ten rooms because of this.

On a bright note, the map was doing wonderfully. I knew that it would be redrawn with a much simpler outline but I was proud of it nonetheless.

We took another lay down, this time the wastelander slept where as a monk took his position, and I felt prepared for the night. So, when I laid down to sleep, it was with yet another smile.

The smile was kept in waking too.

We went through a few more rooms today. They all held a level of charm that the ones before didn't but lost a level that the ones before had. Some were empty while others were filled so full that we had to trek carefully around each object.

Another night passed.

The morning was spent almost exactly like the morning before last. I felt sick and weak and, for a time, was unable to support myself. Just like before, nothing was wrong and soon I was diagnosed to have a problem with the eco heavy air. It was the only explanation.

I didn't have a bloody problem this time though. That was good.

Throughout the whole day, I was watched. It seemed that the monks all thought that I would up and keel over any second. Each time I sat to draw, they hovered and when I would get back up, two would be there with hands under my armpits.

We got down to the last set of rooms, or so I was told, and soon the last would join up with the first. When it did, I just sat on the last stare and drew it up with joy. As I did so, I thought of asking Jak if he could bring me back so I could see the paths that were blocked by doors with the seal of Mar on them.

When I finally finished the map, it was getting dark outside. Camp was set up again.

I took out all of my pens and started to label the different colors like how black was the main outline and red was damage.

When done, I capped my pen and looked over the map. It was magnificent, my best work. It was even better than the one I drew of Haven City after all of the MH's were chased out of the walls.

* * *

Morning came with another harrowing hop across the seas. I was proud to say that I didn't scream but wasn't when I lost the little food that I ate before we left. The rest of the trip back was nice except for the plentiful of marauders. They however, were easily avoided.

As soon as my feet were able to touch the hard rock of the garage in Sparges, I plopped down and took deep breaths. My adrenaline levels were high and I sorely wanted to lay down on a bed, it didn't matter in what condition it was in, and not on the ground.

Several sets of steps could be heard around me but I ignored them in order to calm myself. Only when the inner gate opened did I open my eyes. It was to a wonderful sight of a green haired baby screaming out for me.

"Kade!," I gasped as I got to my feet and ran over to him and Jak. I briefly hugged the man but zeroed in on the boy. I took him away from his father and hugged him to my chest and kissed his cheeks all over. Pure joy filled every part of my body; it suddenly felt like I hadn't seen him for years except for a few days.

He seemed just as happy to see me. He screamed out and giggled loudly in my arms. He even opened his mouth wide to kiss me back.

"I suggest," Seem suddenly interrupted. "That you rest Empty One. The journey was hard on you and your body."

I turned to her with a smile. I didn't even know that she was still hear.

"Thanks, I will."

I followed Jak back to the palace, where he had been staying for the last few days, and listened to him tell me what he and Kade did while I was away. They mostly stayed indoors but went out a few times so Kade could see the city. From how Jak talked, Kade really enjoyed himself.

"He got a little fussy last night though. I think he noticed that you weren't back yet. It must have upset him. He ended up not sleeping much."

"I can see." I whispered. The results of what I guess was last night was evident in my arms. Kade had fallen right to sleep with a clunk of my shirt in his tiny fist. I kissed his head.

When we got to and in the palace, Jak showed me to the rooms. One was for Kade and the other was for himself and now, me. I asked why and he shrugged and said that it'd be easier this way.

It sound logic so I stepped inside and walked over to the bed. I was about to examine the room but was suddenly pushed back and my shirt yanked off.

I blinked at the change in direction but was able to catch up when the straps of my bra were brought down from my shoulders. I grabbed Jak's wrists and looked him in the eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"This isn't a relationship.," He answered hastily.

For a moment, I didn't get what he was saying. It hit me though and I sighed.

"Okay, but we still can't do this."

"Why?"

"I started my period."

Just like that, Jak pulled back as though I told him that I would spit in his eye. He then sighed and sat down as I sat up and pick my shirt up off the floor.

I pulled it back on and crawled to the other side. Jak made a noise and I looked at him.

"Seem said that you needed rest. Is it because of that?"

I shook my head. "No, I got sick while at the temple. The others all thought that it was because of the eco in the air but I just think that It was a bug. I'm fine now. All that's wrong is a small cramp."

Jak hummed and laid down next to me. I felt his eyes lock on me as I got comfortable on my side facing away from him. The feeling faded and the bed shifted. Then an arm curled around my waist and pulled me against his chest. His elbow poked under my head and pillow too.

I didn't look back but nuzzled the pillow covered elbow a bit. I sighed contently and yawned. With one muttered good night, I was asleep.

* * *

I had hoped that I was able to catch my sister before we left but was unable to. I was about to insist that we stay for another day so I could see her again, but Jak looked worried for some reasons so I decided against it.

So, with a heavy heart, we boarded the transport for the half day journey back home. I fell asleep sometime after we left and was jolted awake when we arrived.

The very first place we visited was The Naughty Ottsel. Dax and Tess were immediately joyful to see us and we all chatted a bit about whatever came to mind. When happy hour hit, we had to leave because of Kade. We all said our goodbyes and promised that we'd talk tomorrow.

The next was home. We were all tired and needed to be off our feet.

I was happy to finally get to the front door. I pulled out my house keys and placed it in the lock when the world suddenly lurched. Pain then filled my lower stomach with a hot intensity.

It took a full minute to react to the pain. A full minute of looking like an idiot with a key in the door and eyes transfixed on the peep-hole. When I did react, it was to grab my belly and lean forward until my head bumped the mettle. A deep groan escaped me.

Vaguely I could hear Jak call out to me and Kade crying.

Despite the pain, I felt something trickle down my legs and I gulped. There was not suppose to be this much blood when on a period. This was something much worse.

I gasped and grit my teeth. I needed to go to a hospital. I tried to say so but couldn't get a word out.

The ground beneath me disappeared and soon I was in my back. I started to gasp for air and felt more blood soaked my pants. It was becoming too much. Distant sound came from every direction and I couldn't pinpoint from where.

I lurched again and actually cried out from the pain. It was just too much, it was worse that when I gave birth to Kade. All too soon, black spots covered the blurs and the pain started to fade away.

Something was wrong and I wanted to know what but I couldn't force my eyes to keep open.

Everything melded together until it was all just dark silence.

* * *

Hi!

So, yes this is bad. It can happen to anyone and has happened, not to this extent, to both my mom and my sister.

I know that I am spoiling this but it needs to be in this case. What Tamantha is experiencing is a miscarriage. It begins with heavy and or light bleeding and mild to severe pain. There are more systems too like back pain, pinkish mucus, and some more; some people don't experience it at all. They don't even know that they were pregnant. Even more think ist just there monthly. It can take up to a day or a month, depending on the person.

As I said before, both my mom and sister experienced this. In fact, If my mom never had, I'd have a total of five siblings.

You might wonder why I added this, because this happens a lot. 30 percent of pregnancies end this way.

Now on to other business.

Jakfan: that is a good point but you forget one thing.

Just because one cannot channel eco doesn't mean that they can't have eco in them. After all, when Tamantha was pregnant with Kade, she could have eco channeled into her. Her tolerance level went up to accommodate the baby.

If Kade turns out not being able to channel eco, all he would have to do was stay close to Jak. The two are like what a steal rod is to lightning. They pass eco between one another by skin contact.

M.F: it's fine man, I understand. I have a few friends in college and they don't get much time to themselves, just time with big textbooks.

In all honesty, I never had that much of a problem getting pictures of my nephews. The first would see any type of camera and smile as big as he could. My sister asked him was he was doing once and he said, "I'm cheesing, mom!" My other will sit for the camera but just wont smile.

Anon: no, but I love it! When I have kids of my, I might just try that. Its pure genius. Tell your mom that, please?

Bye!


	8. Chapter 8:Year 1: Aftermath

Jak felt a sort of numbness in his chest. A small hole that didn't want to be filled.

The night was long and hard to bare through as he waited in the waiting room of the hospital. Throughout it, friends all came to support him and Tamantha. Daxter had even crawled up to his shoulder to keep him somewhat sane.

When the doctor finally came out, he addressed Jak in a calm and hopeful manner. She was fine and awake. She would continue to be fine for a long time.

As everyone else celebrated this news, Jak was pulled aside and told exactly what else happened.

Tamantha had a miscarriage.

It was then that the feeling appeared in his chest. Shock and sadness filled him but he was able to hide it well. He nodded as the doctor spoke to him on what to look out for and asked why.

"Your ecotypes, I'm afraid, do not mix. Where as she cannot channel eco, you can; an abundance actually. This can cause good or bad results, a thirty, seventy chance if you will. Unfortunately, you fell into the thirty."

Jak was then lead to Tamantha's room.

She was on the bed in a little ball. When he entered, she looked up and sniffled. She then scooted over to give him a spot.

He sat next to her and looked her over.

The first thing he noted was that she was crying silently. She was holding herself tightly.

The next was that her whole body was shaking. It wasn't cold in the room and she had covers over her legs.

Jak gulped as the feeling in his chest grew. In hopes to stop it, he crossed his arms and heaved his legs onto the bed.

For a few moments, the two just sat there. Neither moved and neither spoke. It was silent and daunting and Jak just wanted it to end.

Then Tamantha latched onto Jak's curled arms and pulled them lose. Once his chest was free, she crawled into his lap and sat down. Her arms wrapped around his chest and her head rested on his shoulder.

He reacted in kind, wrapping his arms around her and placing his chin on her head. The two continued to set like this until Tammi cleared her throat. The sound was scratchy and dry.

"What should we name her?"

Jak blinked at the question. It was something he never expected to hear. A name? It felt foreign when he didn't even get to see the child.

A name. What kind of name do you use in this situation. He heard of names that was used for both girls and boys. One was the sculptors back in Sandover. He likes his name a lot. It was nice to say.

"Spencer."

Tamantha hummed the name a few times as though testing it. "Spencer, her name is Spencer."

Jak hummed back at her and pulled her even closer. Her face was pressed into his chest and she took a deep shuddering breath.

"We'll be okay. We'll get through." She whispered to him.

He nodded in agreement. They had to be for Kade and themselves. It was the only option.

The world grew darker as the sun went further down. The doctor said that she was to stay overnight. They tried to tell him to go home but he refused to leave her alone. He held onto her with a steel vice.

Soon, they were left alone. Ashelin told him that she and Torn would take care of Kade for the night so he wouldn't have to worry. Jak felt grateful.

That night, the two laid underneath the thin sheets that the hospital provided in each other's arms.

* * *

When I was released and sent home, I felt like I was suddenly in a vary surreal dream. It was like nothing had happened. Everything was completely normal.

But it wasn't.

We got home and, without incident, stepped inside. The house looked the same. Nothing changed in the least. The dishes that were left behind still were in the sink. There was no blood on the floor or the couch, both of which looked the same but also looked new.

But it just wasn't the same. Something had changed.

It hung in the air like a fog that didn't want to leave. It was an unspoken word on the tip of your lips that was never said. There was blame that drifted from person to person but never stuck.

Something terrible happened, something that would haunt me and Jak for the rest of our lives.

Out of the two of us though, I couldn't help but think that Jak took the news harder. He liked being a father. He like changing diapers and clothes. He like feeding and playing. Sometimes he acted like a kid with a lollipop when he held Kade.

He didn't show this. He acted like he always acted. He played with Kade, talked with Daxter, went out a lot and didn't return until it was night. He just spoke even less than usual. Unless you spoke with him to get a response that wasn't a shrug or a hum, you were out of luck.

I just stayed home and cared for Kade. It was hard to leave his side now. I practically clung to him and held him. He was a reassuring weight in my arm.

Kade didn't even know what was going on. He was upset for a few days after we brought him home but was soon the happiest baby again. He was still a bit fussy from time to time and I blamed that on myself and my mood. I knew that children were receptive to that and I wasn't exactly happy go lucky.

My bed was now our bed seeing as how Jak was now laying in it with me every night. There was our safe place. It was where we talked about everything and anything that came to mind. It was one of the places that I could squeeze a whole conversation out of the man with little effort.

We talked very little of Spencer but, when we did, it was about how she would have grown up and acted. How she may have looked, Jak swore that she would look just like me but with blond hair, and what she would do when she was an adult.

By the time three weeks have passed, we were still sad. And with Kade's first birthday coming up, we were busy as well.

I started to plan the birthday party. It was mostly for adults to get together but had a small change of cake with one candle on top and toys wrapped in colorful paper for him to rip apart.

Jak came home with both Daxter and Tess in tow. Tess came to me immediately and offered any assistance that she could give, I was baking the cake. I simply asked for ingredients and other miscellaneous objects. She was a huge help and the cake made it into the oven in record time.

There was a ring of the door bell. I called out for Jak to get it for me.

"Did you order something?"

I turned away from the dishes that I started and cocked an eyebrow.

He took that as my answer and placed the package on the table while handing me the card that came with it. I dried my hands and took the paper and read it out loud.

"I heard what happened from mom. I'm sorry for your loss and got this to hopefully help you in your grief. I bought it from this chick that said she knew you who makes dolls for a living. Love Alyssa."

The package was opened and inside was a naked doll and several different accessories that could be added. There was brown, green, and yellow yarn with blue and gray eyes. The mouth was already sown in and the clothes were in a small little baggy. Jak looked at the doll with confusion but I smiled.

I grabbed all of the objects ment for the doll and placed them back into the box. When questioning stares were directed upon me, I shrugged in avoidance. We'd talk about it later.

Sig was the first to arrive after Dax and Tess. He gave us his condolences but was happy to see us doing well.

His size made my living room look tiny and my kitchen even smaller. So I shooed all of the boys away to work without any mishaps.

The next was Ashelin and The Commander. The Commander didn't even come into the kitchen as Ashelin did, just stayed in the livingroom. Ashelin had a small bump but was a full eight months along. I was happy that it wasn't that large because it wasn't shoved into my face.

Samos and, oddly enough, Keira were the last to come. Both stayed in the kitchen and the latter just hunched to the side and chewed on her tongue. The former inched into our conversation and somehow worked a way to ask how I was doing.

I simply smiled at him and told him that I'd rather not talk about it at the moment. This was Kade's first birthday and It was going to be a happy one.

My wishes were meet and we instead talked about Ashelin's baby at my insistence.

It was a boy and they had decided to name him Wilson. Tess and I were fast to say that the baby would be born with Ashelin's eyes and the Commander's scowl.

The cake finished and was brought out of the oven to cool.

Once that was out of the way, I started the party food. A nice homemade pizza and pasta salad. It was fun to add all the different toppings, we went into the boy's domain to ask them what they liked, and kneed the dough.

The pasta salad was done first. Ashelin did a taste test and said it was fine. Then the pizza was finished and the whole lot were called into the kitchen to eat.

I chowed my piece down as fast as possible so that I could Ice the cake.

It was a nice cool temperature when I got to it and the chocolate icing was smooth and rich. I dumped the whole thing onto the cake and smoothed it out. I then took out green icing the color of Kade's hair and spelled out 'Happy Birthday, Kade!' on top.

The candle was lit and blown out and the singing was sounded. Then a huge splat was heard over everything.

Kade's face was slammed into the cake of his own accord. When he came back up, he chewed on the little he got into his mouth and his hands went up to get the rest off his face.

The laughter was booming and outrageous. It was so bad that Daxter actually fell from the table.

Jak grabbed a wet rag and somehow found a way to wipe the chocolate icing off of Kade's face without shoving it up his nose. All the while, Kade grabbed at clumps and put them with his whole hand into his mouth.

After that, the party calmed down to a crawl. We talked about life and avoided the obvious conversation.

It was then that people started to leave. The first was Keira and Samos. Keira looked angry with her arms crossed as the two stepped outside. Jak looked rather upset too but soon forgot about it when Sig got up to go too.

"Sparges is waiting, cherries. See you later."

The Commander offered Tess a ride home and Daxter told him off until he was told to, "shut up and get in the zoomer already, rat!"

Ashelin gave me a long hug and kiss on the cheek before joining her husband and ottsel couple. She told me that she was there for me. I kissed her back and thanked her.

With everyone gone, I set to cleaning up the house and Jak set to cleaning up Kade with a bath.

When finished, the house was clean and Kade sparkling and asleep. Jak put him to bed and we set on getting the toys and other gifts that were brought for him.

Most were plush toys such as a ball or two and a few dolls shaped like MH's. One was a very small package with a seal that looked like Jak's. Jak stared at it for a bit before setting it back inside its tiny box with a promise to make it a chain for Kade later.

One gift was not just for Kade, but for us as well. It was yet another ottsel doll with a shawl on its head and a binky in its mouth. Its arms were wrapped around a bottle of scotch that had a note that read, 'Mommy and Daddy helper.'

This gave Jak a chuckle and he set the scotch aside for later. He then got up and grabbed my arm, pulling me to bed.

"Quite a day, wasn't it?" He asked.

I hummed. "It was. Turned out better that I thought."

"Are you okay?"

"Are you?" I countered.

Jak smirked at that and stripped down to his boxers. He laid down under the covers and placed both hands under his head.

"I am going to take a shower."

He hummed.

As I took my shower, I looked down at my feet.

After everything, I didn't bleed all that much. It lasted about a week and It was done. A few day's later, I started my actual period. When I saw the blood, I panicked and called the doctor to ask him what was wrong. He told me that it was nothing, that I simply started my menstrual cycle again.

It's been over for about two days but I still looked down to see if there was blood in my undergarments to be sure.

I finished with my shower and grabbed a shirt of Jak's out of the dirty laundry basket. He had once got a huge spot of soap on the front and just tossed it into the dirty cloths. I washed it but it was too late for a huge white spot was now a permanent attachment. Any time he grabbed the shirt now, he just tossed it into the basket and would get another one.

I pulled it on and walked into the room to a still awake Jak. He looked troubled.

"Whats wrong?"

"That doll."

"Okay, I can deal with the doll. Its for us. Alyssa sent it so we could make it look like what we think Spencer would look like. We don't have to do it If you don't want to though."

Jak shook his head as I climbed into bed and snuggled against his chest. One arm came out from under his head and wrapped around my waist.

"We should."

He then turned to me and kissed my jaw.

"We're fine." He muttered under his breath.

I hummed my conformation. "Fine."

* * *

There were times when I would stop and cry my eyes out. I would just start with a sob and it would continue for hours.

It happened when I was cleaning house.

Jak was out with Kade. He said something about taking him to see someone, but I didn't get it. All I could do was nod and tell them to be careful.

About three hours later, tears just started to run down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them.

Now that a few weeks have passed, the surreality of my life was fading into the reality. The weight of what happened just fell onto me with vigor and I couldn't stop it.

I lost a child and It was probably all my fault.

When I looked back, I could see all of the warning signs and didn't do a damn thing to stop this. I went out to the dessert and under the excruciating sun. It probably harmed me more than anything else could.

For the first few weeks, I had felt practically nothing. It was all too fast to comprehend and with Kade to take care of and his birthday coming up, I was a very busy person. I hardly had time to think about it unless it was a small chat with Jak.

Now, after everything settled down, It was just too much to bare.

I was curled up on the couch with a blanket over me. Every second or so, I would wipe away tears and force myself to stop crying, and then a whole new set of sobs hit me like a train.

I wanted to be with someone. I thought of calling Jak to ask him to come home but he was probably having fun out there. I thought about calling Ashelin but she was with the Commander on there honeymoon phase. Even my doctor, Samuel's, crossed my mind. He was however, back in Kras to watch over his mentor.

There was a loud pounding on the door. It accompanied an even louder, and slightly upset, voice.

"Jak, JAK!"

I glanced up mid sob and felt a hiccup rise in my chest. The moment it came out, the person yelled again.

"Jak, I know that you're in there!"

Another hiccup was forced out of me and I finally was able to push for the courage to answer the door. I rubbed away the tears and got to my feet. I then shuffled over to the door and opened it.

There stood Keira, who looked rather irked. As soon as her eyes landed on me though, she made a little gasp and made an effort to talk carefully.

"Um, hi. Is Jak here?"

"No, Jak's not home."

Tears started to run down my cheeks again but the sobbing subsided. At the vary sight Keira visibly cringed and cleared her throat.

"Ok, thanks. I'll get out of your hair then."

But then, she stopped.

"Listen, I know that you may blame yourself for all of this, but it isn't your fault." She turned back to face me and looked me directly into the eyes. "If it was, then you'd know it. Believe me."

I didn't, couldn't say a word in response. So I just stepped out of the way in invitation to my home. She took it and walked in. She then sat down on the couch and I joined her.

"The same thing happened to my mom before she passed. She was devastated and sad. Sometime after that, Daddy came and the two got along so well that she was able to talk to him about it. That's what you need to do with Jak, have a serious talk about the whole thing."

I blinked and she continued.

"Now, I know that Jak can be hard to handle and harder to get to talk but this will help the both of you. Because, if I know Jak, he's probably stewing about it just as much as you are. The only difference is that he won't cry about it and will hardly talk about it, even with Daxter."

"How?" I asked.

"Well, you have to tell him to set down and talk. No if, and's, or buts. He need to get him to scream, yell, get angry. Tell him to go out and kill so many metal heads and bring you the skull gems and try to talk to him then. Do anything to get his blood pumping and he'll open up eventually."

I gulped and wiped away the tears. They were lessening by now but a few still came.

"B-but I thought that he hated fighting?"

Keira sighed. "He does. He hates it so much but sometimes, it's the only way to get through to him. He still thinks that his feeling are a burden to others and won't open up to the ones he cares about the most. Daxter is the only person who has been able to get past that."

I nodded and the two of us went silent. It was a mix of just silent and awkward silent. Slowly, I leaned over to Keira and hugged her. She made a noise in the back of her throat but didn't push me away.

* * *

Hello

I understand that this is a vary tricky subject. In most conversations, it is considered tabu and completely unwanted. It is a huge thing to happen to anyone, whether it be a new young couple with out children or an older couple with, and is not taken lightly one bit.

It took me from the moment before Raising Redemption was even a story to think about this. I researched everything I could, asked my mom, sister, even my grandmother, questions about this. It was thought out and carefully calculated and evaluated.

Before I even posted the previous chapter, I asked for permission from my mom and my mom told me to go for it, this is something that needs to be talked about due to the huge emotional state it puts those involved into. Maybe if this subject is talked about more, the people who experience a miscarriage will talk about it and the emotional aspect will be shared and lessen the length of the grieving process.

And, Anon, I thank you for your concern, but you have nothing to worry about. I am a very happy person with a good life.

Bye.


	9. Chapter 9: Y1M1: Royal

I thought about what Keira had said to me a while ago. I had been thinking about it more than I should.

"You need to get him to scream, yell, get angry."

It drilled in my head to the point that I even had nightmares about it.

Jak hated to fight with people. It was something that I learned when he use to come home angry after a fight with Keira. He complained that he didn't want to but she kept egging him on.

Do I want to do that to him?

No, I don't. But is there any other way to help him? Can I get to this point of talking with him without the whole thing breaking away like glass? Was it impossible to do so?

It was just something I'd have to figure out.

Today was my day off, work had been a hassle with too many people getting ready for the surprise guest, and I was happy to get the time to spend with my son and his father. Kade was also happy to see both parents at once and walked all over the house in hopes that we'd chase him.

Jak was more than happy to oblige the boy. He stomped through the house when Kade found a nice little place to hide and would purposefully walk past his hiding spot only to backtrack and make a drastic growl. Kade squealed each time and ran as fast as his tiny, chubby legs would carry him.

Any time he'd run by me, I would hook my arm around his belly and pull him into my lap. Then I would tickle without remorse. Perils of laughter filled the air until he got loose and ran again. Jak was never too far behind.

That is until he was too tuckered out to play anymore. Jak found him in a corner curled up on a stolen pillow, half asleep.

So, the tike was put down for his near noon nap and we had to wait until around eleven to rouse him for lunch.

During our wait, Jak and I settled into the livingroom.

I started to work on my account book in the silence that fell between us. The soft scratching of a pencil filled the void momentarily until I stopped with a single realization.

Jak and I were alone and Kade was on his nap, it was the perfect time to talk.

Keira's words fluttered into my brain again. According to her, I had to get Jak angry and yelling. It was a simple task that required no actual work if you knew what to poke at, and after all of the time we spent together, I knew what exactly.

That doute from before came back in force as well. Would getting him angry really help him, or was it just helping me.

I glanced away from my account book to Jak to see that he had his right foot on the couch, his elbow on his knee, and his cheek on his fist. His other hand had a thick, old looking book open and propped up as his eyes skirted over the pages. The cover had 'History of Mar' spelled over it.

Out of curiosity, I scooted over and glanced over his shoulder. On the page he was at, a picture of The Great Mar laid with a small note underneath.

'Mar, during the first war against the Metal Heads.'

The other page was a throng of words that all seemed to meld together.

By now, Jak stopped in his reading and let his eyes wander to me. His brow raised ever higher in question. When I glanced at him and saw this, I epped and immediately backed away.

He watched me bemusedly for a few seconds more and then looked back down to the book.

It was now or never! All I could do was jump off the deep end and hope for the best.

Taking a course of action, I cleared my throat and spoke.

"Um, Jak?"

This time, Jak didn't look away from the book, his eyes just stopped in one spot. He hummed.

"Um, you know that you can talk to me, right? About anything."

Soon, not only his eyes but his whole face, was turned to me, giving me his undivided attention. He considered what I said as he stared and when it seemed to click, he sent me a small smile.

"I know."

The book clicked shut and was placed on the armrest at his side.

"But I'm kinda talked out."

It was my turn to hum a hum that could be answered but could also be ignored. Jak answered it anyway.

"Daxter."

I nodded in understanding and shifted in my spot. Of course he talked with Daxter.

"I thought that you went there to have fun and stuff because I didn't know if he would try to talk about some things with you or not. After all, all he wants is for you to be happy. Hell, he would probably run head first into a wall if he thought it'd make you laugh."

Jak blinked for a moment and then grinned. "He has before. Some time after Kor's defeat, I think."

I snorted. I was not at all surprised by this information. Jak joined me in my silent mirth then returned to his history book.

I was not one to pry in on anybody's business, choosing to let them come to me if they wanted to. It was a trait that I gained from my sister and prided myself in. It was how I treated Jak too, letting him do or go whatever he wanted without so much as an explanation. I trusted him with his own life, obviously, and the life of our son.

However, when the chance to get to know him better arrived, which was not so often, I had a hard time keeping tight lipped with my questions. This time, I failed.

"What do you talk about?"

Jak sighed and shut the book again. I bit the inside of my lips as my nerves came to a screeching halt. He didn't seem angry, something I unconsciously chose to avoid, but did seem agitated as he answered me.

"Anything that Dax can think up, really." He paused and his brows scrunched up for a second. "On second thought, everything."

His eyes then raised up over my head and pointedly stared. I glanced back at the clock he was looking at and gasped at the time. The hour hand was on the twelve and the minute in the three.

I cursed and jumped to my feet. I then rushed over to the kitchen to heat up some of Kade's boiled veggies for lunch.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when I was called.

My comm. went off loudly and the side table made it even more so as it vibrated an unholy noise that could make even a sant curse. I grumbled loudly and shifted from the comfort of Jak's arms to make the informal noise go away.

Jak growled and tightened his hold on my belly and dug his face into my hair.

I blindly groped for the comm. until my fingers closed around the square contraption. With my eyes still closed, I switched it to a sport mode and pressed the speaker to my ear.

"Lo."

A guttural growl bit my eardrum as The Commander answered me.

"Ashelin's in labour. Get your ass over here!"

I nodded to the comm with a small, k, and hung up. I then pushed myself up and away from Jaks warmth. His hold became even tighter and I fell back onto the bed with a thump.

"What's going on?," He asked sleepily. I rubbed at my eyes to wake myself even more and patted his arm.

"Ashe is in labour and needs me to be there for her."

When he didn't let me go, I spared a glance at him to see that he was fully awake. He also looked worried.

"What?"

"Are you going to be fine?"

I felt utterly confused at first but then thought about it.

It was something that never even crossed my mind when I talked to Ashelin. With her, I had a friend to talk to and confide in and she me. It didn't seem natural to think about Spencer and her own little bundle in the same context. I wasn't about to start now either, not when my best friend needed me to be happy for her.

I bent over him and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. "I'll be okay. Don't worry about it."

He grunted and started to get up but I stopped him and told him that he should get back to sleep. Jak was reluctant but eventually turned over in the bed.

I didn't bother to get dressed past my nighties and just drove on to the hospital. My nerves started to settle in now and I forced myself to breath. When I actually go to my destination, I felt unable to walk.

Pushing myself on, I walked over to Ashelin's room to find the patents to be were close and The Commander's thumb was blue.

Ashelin looked an utter mess. Her dregs were the same and all, but the rest of her was haphazard at best. Sweat slicked down her face and her eyes were screwed up tight as what I guess a contraction pulsed through her.

My reaction was immediate as I ran to the side that the Commander was not on and took hold of her other hand. She squeezed tightly and sent me a scared look. All I could do was reassure her with a smile.

A good seven hours later and her baby boy came new to the world with cries so loud, an eardrum could burst. He was placed into his mother's arms and both mom and dad coiled around him with joy written all over their faces.

They made a beautiful family.

I made to step out of the room and give them their privacy, but Ashelin called me over to hold her new son.

I gulped and sat down as she shifted the baby in her arms for me. Slowly, the infant was placed on my arms and settled against my chest. I felt the need to close my eyes as the small thing moved and ogled.

I took a deep breath and looked it over.

I had a niece. She was a wonderfully girl who meant the world to me, but she didn't feel like my niece. It was like how my sister never felt like my sister.

This was different. In my arms was a beautiful baby with big green eyes just like his mom's. He looked up at me, probably not seeing anything more than a blur, with wander. His tiny fingers opened and closed slowly as if getting use to the motion.

I chuckled and kissed his tiny forehead. When I pulled away, I smiled my biggest smile and talked to him.

"Hey, I'm your aunt Tammi! It's so nice to finally see you."

I held him for a moment longer but soon gave him back to his mom. When he was back in her arms, the new parents started to fight over names. Each was as bad as the last until one stood out.

"What about Anton?," The Commander offered.

Ashelin considered the name for a moment and glanced down at her son to test it out.

"Anton Isaiah Praxes. It's amazing Torn."

The warm feeling in my chest ran up to my eyes, making them burn. Tears soon ran down my chin and I carefully flung my arms around Ashelin and her son. I even forced the Commander to accept my sloppy and tear reden peck on the cheek, much to his chargen.

They were most definitely a beautiful family!

* * *

My Job was practically placed on hold as I helped Ashe and the Commander get use to a new constant in their lives. Little Anton was a handful that only got fuller as time gone by. Yes, the two were use to the occasional night with Kade but they were not used to this.

In my experience though, I had the perfect baby who, though like other babies, was not all that hard to manage. Even now that he was a year old and could get into everything within arms reach, he was an easy baby to care for. So even I was not ready for him.

Anton didn't seem to want to stop crying, and when he did, ten minutes later he'd find anothing thing to cry about. I suggested a pacifier several times but the idea was always shot down. Ashelin didn't want her son to have one until he was three.

Again, I had no experience in this field. Kade never took to his pacifier.

So, when I was finally able to trudge on home about a week after Anton was born, I walked into a small get together the consisted of Jak, Daxter, Tess, and Sig.

My eyes took them in in turn before I went for the couch that Jak was on with Daxter and Tess. The ottsel couple moved onto the back of said couch allowing me to plop over and place my head on Jak's lap. There was no complaints on this new arrangement and soon the four just continued on with whatever they were talking about.

* * *

Jak watched Sig get up and offer Dax and Tess a ride to the bar. They both declined and instead asked if they could stay for the night. Jak was happy to say yes to them.

He gave Sig a wave goodbye seeing as he was unable to get up. The Wastelander gave him a firm pat on his shoulder and told him to tell Tammi that he said hello. When he was gone, Jak sighed and shifted the sleeping woman into his arms and took her to bed.

Once she was curled up on her pillow, he walked back out to join his best friend and Tess.

The two moved to the kitchen where a large thin box sat on the table. In it was a cheese pizza that was just about gone. Daxter brought it after Jak mentioned that Tammi hasn't been home much for the last week. The longest was for about an hour before Ashelin called her back to help get her new kid back to sleep.

He thought it was nice of her to help but was happy to see her home.

Jak plopped down on a chair and watched the two talk to each other in hushed voices. The words they said were half finished and jumbled so he couldn't get much from that. Instead, he watched Daxter's body language for his answer.

The ottsel was fidgety and his ears were down. He was upset over something and from the looks of it, he didn't want to share just yet what was bothering him. Tess sounded like she wanted him to though.

The man cleared his throat.

Daxter flinched and quickly thought of something to say. Soon, a huge smile graced his features.

"Sooooo, Jak ol' buddy ol' pal o mine, how has your relationship with miss Tamantha been?"

Jak shared a smile of his own. Daxter always kept close to what was worrying him, often picking topics based on just that. So, his worry had something to do with Tess.

"Fine. Nothing to complain about." There wasn't really, she was still on her meds. The only problem was her anxiety, something that shone through as of late.

"So, uh, you two hood with Kade and stuff?"

Tess and babies? Was Tess thinking about having kids of her own.

It was not a huge surprise to Jak if she was. Tess struck him as the type to want to have more kids than fingers. What surprised him was that she waited this long to even consider it. He always thought that they would be knee deep in children within a month of her turning into an ottsel.

Daxter, well Daxter was raised just like him. Gave lots of kids so they can help with work. It was only natural for him to want kids too.

What made him wonder was why Dax would be worried about telling him. Sure, Jak had worried about Tammi when Ashelin was pregnant but this was Daxter he was thinking about.

No matter what his best friend did, Jak felt pride in him and in all of his accomplishments. That include future children. After all, Kade needed a friend to play with.

Jak placed a hand on his friends foot and rubbed circles in the smooth but equally rough fur. Daxter blinked a few times at the subtle way Jak answered his unasked question and then smiled a smile that took up most of his face.

"Really? You wouldn't be…"

Jak simply shook his head and listened to the inevitable onslaught of words about to grace his ears.

"Man Jak, I'm excited. Tess finally agreed to it and started to look up stuff to see if we can. Did you know that ottsels don't just have one kid, but a whole damn litter! That's like six kids Jak, SIX!"

The man listened to Daxter as he went on about every little thing that he could nitpick. Tess, who was quiet throughout the whole endeavor only piped up when Daxter got some miscellaneous fact wrong ("No hunny, four months. Not nine.") or when she wanted to add her own exited words to the mix ("Thay can be about seven different colors too!").

"Oh, and you'll be the godfather! No, no! No way you are backing out of this Jakky- boy! I won't let you."

Jak bit back the bad idea of him having four little ottsel babies underfoot seeing as he had big feet. He really had no room to say so now since he practically pushed Kade on Daxter doing the same exact thing.

Instead he said, "Thanks, I'm honored."

This went on further into the night as Daxter and Tess went from fact to fact and eventually getting to names, they had about ten picked out already, until Tess yawned widely.

Jak carried them both to the guest room and helped them get comfortable. When that was done, he went to the door and stopped only to tell the goodnight. He tried to not blush at Daxter's return comment.

"Yeah, night babe. Now go, I'm gonna do stuff to my woman!"

* * *

Ashelin was already back at work. Anton was only two weeks old and she went state back to work.

What she ended up doing was setting a playpen up in her office for the baby boy when she was busy. I knew this because she had called me to ask if I could help her. I learned then that she was a vary confident person in everyday life but was not a vary confident mother.

The Commander was having a better time with Anton. The man had grown up with several younger siblings and used the practice of caring for them to care for his son. It was different in one way but oddly the same in an other, or so according to him.

Anyhow, it was early that I stepped into work and walked along the corridors in thought. I had been called in today, something that wasn't necessary since it was a work day.

Now, I would get it if it had been Tuesday or Thursday, my days off, and alternating weekends. But on a Monday?

Why was it so important to be in work today of all days. Was something wrong?

I made it to Ashelin's office and knocked three times before entering. Ashelin had a sleeping Anton in her arms and she was shifting back and forth on her feet to keep him so. When she saw me, she smiled and looked at her desk.

On it was a pastel pink slip of paper with beautifully written calligraphy on it.

I swooped on the letter and read it aloud.

' Lady Praxes,

I wish to remind you of my impending arrival this upcoming month so that you can gather your resources and men to keep me and my children safe. Your Prince will hopefully be part of my entourage along with Miss MicDousen, who will show myself and my children around your city.

Yours truly, Queen Anne of Lamistene

I blinked several times and went over the letter once more before looking at the new mother. She looked hopeful.

"This is the first time that anyone has visited the city after the king's banishment. I think it's because word is going around about Jak. He is the prince and a one man army in one single package."

I nodded as I sniffed the page. It smelled like the signature citrusy smell.

"Do you think that you could ask Jak if he'd accompany you in showing them around for me?"

I stopped my examination of the pink paper to look at her. Ashelin was now laying Anton down with careful hands. When he didn't cry out for her, she sighed in relief.

"Why can't you ask him? I know that you have a lot on your plate but, it's as simple as a call."

She sighed again but in agitation.

"I know, really, I do. I wouldn't be asking you if I knew already that he would say no to me. Please just, just ask ok?"

I pursed my lips as I stared her down. It was really hard to do so though. Her dregs were tied behind her head in a mess, she had huge bags under her eyes, and she looked like she'd keel over any second.

Groaning in reluctance, I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head. "Fine, I will. But I'm telling him every detail so he can make an informed diction.

The woman pulled me into a hug so tight, the air was squeezed out of me.

"Thanks Tams." When she pulled away, she went straight to her desk and started the real business.

"Now, since I need to be close to Anton, I can't do everything that I normally would. During this time, I need your help. I can run everything from here and I don't have to worry about the army since that's Torn's department. But I can't go running around to make sure that the Queen and her family are comfortable as soon as step foot in Haven. We only have one week to make everything perfect too."

I took a seat beside her and looked over her list she had drown out. It went from the food we served to the guards who stayed watch. It even had a question mark next to Jak's name, a whole thing in itself.

"Do you think that you can do it?"

I nodded and folded the list, it was three pages long, front and back, and stuffed it in my pocket.

"If I start now, I'm sure it'll all be finished by the time the royals get hear."

We both got to our feet and hugged again.

"Thanks again Tammi and if you need any help…"

"I know, just call." I kissed her cheek and left to the door. "See you later."


	10. Chapter 10: Y1M2: Queen

It was a clear cool day. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue as well as the flowers were gorgeous colors of red and pink. The trees shone a wanderess fern green and the grass a shade lighter. Not a cloud was in sight

It was the most perfect day for the queen to show.

I stood with three blue guards at each side and a smile etched on each face waiting to the high class transport to arrive. My arms were stiff and my neck ached from high strung muscles. My cheeks burned to drop the smile as the clothes that were chosen for me to wear, a bit similar to the official uniform but different in style ( mid-drift shown, long, arm hugging selves, and thick and form fitting pants, all a separate shade of blue.) clung to my figure.

I was absolutely petrified.

Letting the tight smile drop from my features, I gulped while giving the sky another look over. Not a blemish on the wide tapestry. It caused a thrill to flutter in my guts.

I had no real rest all week. Working was a top priority and rest a third, Family first and work second, on my list. It annoyed Jak to no end that I got home so late each night. I did have a day off the day before now and most of it was spent asleep. When I did wake, Kade was so happy and didn't let me set once. Jak was no better, keeping me up a few hours after lights out.

And now today.

I really wish that Jak had said yes to the offer that Ashelin told me to ask him. Not for the help with the queen so to speak, but with my nerves. He always had a knack for a calm demeanor that was both threatening and oddly welcoming.

Suddenly, one of the guards grunted at me. When I glanced his way, he pointed up at the sky. I looked to see that a transport vessel made a spot in the blue

Smiles up and arms tucked behind backs, the group was in perfect unison. I tucked a stray strand behind my ear and waved at the transport.

With a gust of wind, the thing landed. The white and bronze metal gleamed against the sun with the same Dovan symbol that dangled around my neck. The door lowered slowly until the queen shone in her magnificent glory.

The woman looked every bit the queen in her tall stature. Her black hair was long and flowing, her blue eyes glistening, her white and bronze dress, the same colors of the symbol, fluttering in the mild wind.

The two others that were behind her, wearing the same color scheme, looked much like her.

One was a girl who was an almost exact copy of of the queen only she was shorter, reaching the woman's shoulder. The only difference was that the girl's eyebrows were thicker and her eyes larger.

The second was a man. He was as sharp as a knife in a suit.

The three descended down the ramp and door, it had steps, and stopped before me. The queen held out her hand for me to take. I did and found that she had a strong grip.

"How was your flight, your highness?," I asked in a chipper voice.

"It was terrible! I don't know one person who can sleep in those things. Anyhow, that's enough about me. I want to know about the city of Haven! It was one of the most magnificent places that I've been when King Damos was around. His son must have gave it a good one two, did he?"

I didn't know how to answer the question, so I just smiled.

The queen didn't stop talking after that. It was like dealing with a female Daxter. It was welcomed, helped me relax from my high strung pedestal. She made the conversations easy to follow and jump in on when I wanted to. Her children didn't really join in. The girl, who was about thirteen, was more interested in the boys that we walked past to think about words.

The man, my age, listened to every word that his mom and I passed. His eyes snapping between the two of us. He was super aware of where we went as well; any time he saw that his mom was about to misstep, he would nudge her.

The conversation on children came up as we finally reached the royal family's temporary home.

"Do you have any children? You look like a mom."

I smiled at the question. "Yes, a little boy! He's just a year!"

"Oh? That's amazing! And so young too! You hardly see that these days. How old are you?"

"I'm turning twenty-four next month on the first."

"And the father?"

"He's twenty."

The queen giggled into her hand as did her girl. Her girl then took hold of my sleeve and tugged it until she had my attention.

"My name is Sandra miss; Is he hot?"

I chuckled at her question and nodded. "One of the better looking ones, yes. I can easily say that I'm extremely lucky."

Sandra giggled again. Her mom spoke again.

"Yes, that's what it is. Not the fact that you look beautiful yourself. So, my daughter told you her name, now you should know my sons. This is William."

The queen patted her son on the head and ruffled his hair as she introduced him. The man only gave a small nod in hello.

I waved at him and lead the group to the front doors to the HQ. There was a rather hassled new mom with baby in arm, Ashelin. Once close enough, she held out her hand in greetings.

"Hello there, Your Highness. It's nice to finally get to meet you in person." Ashelin was showing off her best behavior like the rest of us, all smiles and sweet talk.

The Queen was just as sweet in her words as she took the offered hand. "Oh, I feel the same way! I remember you from when you were a little girl. Though last I saw you was when you were still in diapers. It's so good to see that you're doing good for yourself."

Ashelin bowed her head slightly. "Thank you. If you would like, I'll show you to your room."

"Thank you, we would. Now, Tamantha, I would like to see you in the morning, let's say at ten. Bring me a picture of your son."

I nodded at her. "Of course, and the timings perfect. I'll see you then."

* * *

The house was dark when I got home. All the lights were off and Jak sat on the couch with a blank look on his face.

"Jak… whats wrong?"

He blinked and then looked up at me. The blank look on his face fell and a smile took its place as he welcomed me to set next to him, something that I took happily. His arm wound around my hips and his lips rested on my head.

"How was your day?"

"Nice," I answered him. I shifted so that I was laying against him. "The queen is far nicer than I thought she'd be. I don't know much about the kids though. You, how was your day?"

A shrug was all I got from him and we both sat in silence. It felt nice to just be in each others presents. Then I realised that Kade wasn't with us.

"Where's Kade?"

The man jerked his head back towards the rooms. "He passed out when we got home from the forest. All the way home, he was fighting to keep his eyes open."

"Oh, what did my boys do today?"

A smirk graced his features. "I was teaching him how to swim. The forest has shallow areas that are perfect for him to learn."

I closed my eyes and hummed. "I never learned myself. Glade Kade'll know."

Jak moved under me until he was laying on his back and I turned to my belly.

"You don't know how to swim? I thought that you would with your job."

I shook my head and then tucked it in the crook of his neck. He started to rub my back.

"Nope. Never had to learn because most of what I do is transporting. I may have to retrieve some of the things but most of the time, my object is normally placed into my hands or its people."

Jak took his turn to hum. "I should teach you sometime. I think you'd like it."

"I probably would."

Jak's hand suddenly stopped moving.

"Have you ever thought about it?"

"Hmm?"

"Having another baby?"

My eyes snapped open and I pushed myself up. The look on his face was serious and non-moving.

"Another baby?"

He didn't answer me, just stared. I gulped and bit my bottom lip. In truth, I had thought about it. It was a thought that only appeared in my dreams but they were still thought.

I chose to tell him the truth and nodded. Jak sat up which caused my to slide down onto his lap. He then cupped my cheeks and dried so fallen tears.

"I think, dream, about having another baby. It's always happy and we're always smiling. But then I wake up and push it out because I can't help but think that I'll hate them or I'll forget Spencer. I don't want to forget her, Jak."

"You won't, you can't."

"I know that, but it still scares me." I hiccupped and sniffled.

Jak smiled at me in a way that I never really seen him smile before, not unless he was looking at Daxter or Kade. Just the way he was staring froze and melted my body over. It caused my heart to stop in place and steal my breath away.

"Can you tell me something?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

He continued to stare at me, his eyes never once leaving mine. The smile on his face disappeared and his jaw set. He took a deep breath and moved his hand to the back of my head so that he could pull me in.

Our lips touched and moved against one another's in a way they never had before. It was gentle and caring, attributes that seemed to amplify from the words we shared. It was simply magical.

When we separated with gasping breath, we were both silent for a moment. Jak then stole my eyes with his own.

"I love you."

The freeze was overwhelmed by the heat and I smashed into him with vigor. The words themselves opening this door in my chest and I could hardly stand it. He reacted in kind, holding fast and moving his hands to a place that was better suited for the situation that was about to take place. That was until Kade started to yell out.

We pulled away in the same fashion as before, though this time for slightly separate reasons. The two of us stared at the other till Kade called out again.

I moved to get off of his lap but Jak kept his hold, his brows frowning.

"Do you?"

The question made me smile. I gave him a chaste kiss and whispered in his ear.

"I love you."

* * *

A little boy sat underneath a table with a twinkle in his eyes. He looked about himself to see the area as he stuffed a few giggles. He was looking for orange.

The he saw it. A flash of fuz raced past him and he went running in the opposite direction.

That was the boys plan until he was caught.

Jak let out a bark of laughter as he swung the child up into the air. The boy flew for a few seconds before he landed back in his father's waiting hands.

"Gotcha!"

Kade made a loud yelping sound and then squealed as his tummy was assaulted by his father's hand. He tried to push the appendage away but was unable to.

"Jak! You're gonna end up with a past out kid if you keep that up!"

"Or have an accident." The man added. He stopped tickling his son and sat down on one of the charges, placing him on his knee. He then turned to Daxter, who sat on the table, with a grin. "When Tess going to get hear?"

The ottsel shrugged. His feet kicked out in an almost childish way and a smile a mile long was on his face. If he could, Dax would probably make the whole table vibrate with his excitement.

"Just don't let your girlfriend steal my Tessikens! I'll fight her, I will."

Jak laughed. Whatever Dax and Tess came over, Tess and Tammi were inseparable. Now, normally, Tess couldn't make it because of the business at the bar and with the Freedom Fighters designing guns. When she did however, she and Tammi talked like there would be no tomorrow. They were as bad as Daxter every once and awhile.

The thought of Tamantha trying to steal Tess from Daxter hadn't dawned on him before. Now that he heard it though, he could totally see it.

"Don't worry Dax, I won't."

Daxter huffed and then looked at Kade. He grinned.

"Can't wait. Can you believe it, Jak! It had been the best month of my life and now Im gana…"

"Hey, I'm home. Oh, hey Dax."

Tamantha stepped into the house and Daxter's mouth shut with an audible click. He glanced back at Jak and wiggled his brows and then back at Tamantha. She set everything of hers down and joined the boys in the kitchen.

"Whats up?," She asked in a jovial and curious voice.

"I heard that you and Jakky hear had a good night last night. A few, choice words, were passed."

To this, the woman went red. The look on her face stayed the same, however.

"Guessing Jak told you? Yes we did!"

"Wait, that's all you have to say? No play-by-play?"

"You probably ousted the 'play-by-play' from Jak the moment he mentioned it. I thought you already knew."

"Thats besides the point!"

The two continued to bicker back and forth until Tess was finally able to get there. The girl who could hobby weapons better than any man with half the size was tired but brimming with joy. When Daxter saw her, he jumped from the table onto the floor and was at her side in seconds. With her, he carried an air that one was well acquainted with, but on Jak.

"Alright Tams Lambs, got some great news for ya!"

Tamantha got off her seat to help Tess up onto the table, getting some type of vibe from how Daxter acted. Daxter hopped up himself and placed his hands on his hips and smiled widely.

"This news has anything to do with Tess?," The woman asked. Tess thanked her and sat down. Tamantha went about getting the her a drink, Daxter often stole drinks from Jak.

"It does. So I suggest you sit down."

Tammi did as she was told and took her seat. She then looked expectantly at Daxter, completely focused on him.

"My," He started with a hand gesturing toward Tess. "Tessikens is expecting!"

Tamantha didn't really react beyond looking at the other female up and down. Her expression was unreadable, even when she shifted and placed her arm on the table around Tess.

"If I were to hug you now, Id squeeze too tightly."

Tess giggled and took that as her que to step forward and hug Tamantha's neck. The woman placed her hands on the others back and rubbed it.

"Im soooooo happy for you! You will be a great mom and I will always be happy to help when and if needed. When are you expecting?"

"Well, we started to try about a month ago and I found out at the beginning of this week, so, maybe in about three more months."

Tamantha looked awed at this information. She launched into a bunch of questions that Tess and Dax answered without hesitation. With each answer, her eyes lit up, especially when it was mentioned that they would probably have a litter of three.

She was squealing at that information. Kade seemed to find it entertaining as he giggled while clapping his hands. Only once the woman calmed did he calm. He was watching for more but when nothing else happened, he reached for Daxter. Daxter saw this and got him his ottsel doll.

"You guys will be amazing parents. I'm happy for you both.," Jak said. His smile had stayed in place as he watched the exchange between the small couple and Tammi.

Daxter went rigid at first but then relaxed and beamed. It was like the complement from his best friend was the best and most expensive gold he could have ever gotten. He placed his arm around Tess' shoulders and forced a cocky stance to take over his brimming pride.

"Heck, I may be better than you Jak!"

The four of them continued to talk. When dinner came around, Tess and Tamantha took the mantle and made a thick soup with yackcow steak and cheese.

After the meal was ate and a few drinks were drank, Tess had a grape fruit juice that Tamantha started to buy after Ashelin got pregnant, the ottsel couple made to leave but were stopped. It was insisted that they stay the night in the guest bedroom. They agreed eventually and retired to their room.

Tamantha started to clean up and Jak put Kade to bed. When he returned, he watched the woman clean.

"How was your day?," He asked after a few minutes.

"It was good, though I'm beginning to have second thoughts about the Queen."

"How come?"

Tammi placed her soupy hand on her chin in thought. "She talked to me the entire time but hardly looked at her kids. What she talked to be about was other people who happened to be mothers, most high up and dead. One of her favorite topics was Ashelin's mom. Talked about how unfit she was to raise Ashe. I think the former queen of Haven was mentioned too."

Jak froze. Tamantha knew who he was by now, the prince of Haven City, but she didn't know everything. She didn't know that the kid was him. He just never got around to telling her in the time he knew her. It was a complicated topic to bring up and she, like most, believed that he was the elder child to a illegitimate meeting.

The woman didn't even know about the time travel. Sure, Jak told her a lot about himself the day they made Kade, but he never went on in detail about his time in Sandover Village as the kid.

"What did she say?"

Tamantha growled. "Lies mostly. Said that the woman was a bad mom to have lost her son."

"Was she?"

"No, she was an amazing woman who had the biggest heart of anybody I knew about. I remember at one time, a story went around about her helping a child who got lost from his mom. As the story goes, it took about three hours for them to find the kids mom."

Jak got up and walked the small distance from his seat to where she stood. He then wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her neck.

"Was she kind?"

It was Tamantha's turn to freeze. Her whole body tightened. She tried to turn around to face him but he kept her in place.

"Im, oh god Jak, I'm so sorry! I didn't realised…"

"Doesn't matter now. Was she kind?"

"Y-yes. She was kinder than most people unless you endangered someone whom she cared for. If you did, you had better watch out. Some even said that she was more dangerous than the king himself when you threatened family or friends.

"You act a lot like her."

Jak gave a disbelieving chuckle and let Tamantha turn around to face him. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Go on to bed, I'll finish up and join you soon."

The man nodded and pulled away. He kissed her full on the lips.

"I love you."

Tamantha hummed while placing another peck on his temple. "I love you too."

* * *

I felt like I was on cloud nine as I walked to work. The world had me in its hands to help me float about.

I started to feel like this the other day after the night that Jak and I told each other that we loved the other. It had me tingling from head to toe.

Then it was wiped away when I saw the Queen.

She, like the day before, was waiting for me with the guards surrounding her and her kids. I was starting to really dislike this woman. She was the type of person who jugged other people but refused to look at herself in the same light as she did them.

A fucking hypocrite.

It pissed me off to the highest degree, especially when she hardly looked at her teenage daughter. The girl just stumbled around aimlessly like a blind bat.

Her son was a bit better, often showing more stability in himself.

Her kids were obviously nanny raised. I was just happy that they showed more attentiveness than their mother.

When the Queen saw me, she was immediately waving for my attention. I scowled but waved back all the same. I did promise Ashelin that I would keep the lady and her kids entertained and happy. I forced a smile.

"It's so good to see that you're here early. We had a slight change in plans."

I blinked. "What changes?"

"We are going to leave early on the advice of my right hand man, Lucas. He said that it would be best because my husband is having troubles. So, I need to do a few things before it's time to go."

"Where do we need to go?"

"First, I need to see Lady Ashelin. We need to talk about some things. Then I want to meet the prince. I've been looking for him as we went along yesterday but was unable to find him anywhere. I believe that you may know where he is. Lastly, I have to set up something with a caretaker for my daughter and son, both of which want to stay in Haven a bit longer. School will be starting soon here and they wish to attend."

I nodded as she kept on. Like this, she sounded more like a queen than she had before. Her voice was level and strate.

So, I found Ashe and, for about an hour, had to keep the Queens kids occupied. It was fun, the two more open when the woman wasn't around to talk over them.

When the Queen and Ashelin were done, the Queens kids both had a semipermanent home to stay once school started up. Whatever else they spoke of was kept from me and I chose not to ask.

We then spent quite some time searching for Jak. The woman was insistent on seeing him. I was insistent on not finding him so he wouldn't have to deal with her. I knew Jak to a degree and knew that he would ignore her until she got on his nerves. Then, he would say something about it and the something wouldn't be nice.

Luck, however, was not on my side.

I could see Jak from the other side of the street with Kade resting on his arm. He was staring at something with his brows down in anger. He was talking to someone.

I tried to get a look but remembered that the Queen was still with me, so I pointed her in another direction.

We spent another hour looking until she huffed and gave up. I bought the lot back to their rooms.

The Queen flopped onto her chair with a frump. She sighed in slight anger.

I started to twiddle my thumbs. Her son and daughter were both in their own rooms, packing so they could be relocated. The woman and I were alone.

I could remember the note that smelled like citrus. It said something about my mom, a topic that the Queen seemed to avoid.

All I knew about my mom was what my sister told me. She could tell me a lot about how my mom acted and how much of a friend she was to everybody. But, she could never tell me about her childhood.

This person knew my mom.

I cleared my throat and she looked directly at me.

"Did you know my mom?"

At first, she just looked at me with this look. Then she pushed herself up and looked away.

"Your mom and I were like sisters. She was often left with our family by hers when she was younger. Heck, she was betrothed to my brother see, her family were high class and had a tradition to name first born girls the same name. It was normally the girl who took over the family business.

"Your mom didn't want to take over. She was always one to travel around. She often disappeared for weeks at a time.

"One year, when she was nineteen, she left and just never came back. About a year later, I got ahold of her and found out that she was married and pregnant. The man had dropped his previous marriage for her even. She was so happy. And then she was gone."

I was surprised at all of the information. I didn't expect it. I thought that she would avoid it.

The Queen got to her feet and straightened out her dress. "It's time for me to go back. If you will, I need an escort to the transport."

I nodded at her.

The whole way to the transport was quiet. Nether of us spoke to the other and the guards were just as quiet. Tension raised to a choking point all the way there.

When we got there, she stopped and literally flung herself at me. I gasped as her arms wrapped around me so tightly, I could hardly breath.

"You look just like your mom, just like her. Now, tell my kids goodbye for me, okay."

I nodded at her. "I will. It was nice to meet you, your Highness."

The Queen actually kissed my head and smiled. "It was nice to meet you too, Tamantha. I'll see you later."

She climbed onto her transport and was gone in seconds.

"So, that's the Queeny? Doesn't seem like much."

I yelped loudly and turned around in surprise. There, Jak and Daxter both stood. Jak was chuckling and Daxter was right out laughing at me.

Kade was giggling at Daxter.

"How, where, when?"

"I saw you and her and started to follow you. I'm surprised that you didn't see us.," Jak answered my jumbled words. He held out Kade to me and I took the boy. He started to grunt and babble.

I sighed in exasperation.

* * *

Ok, hello all.

Now, I need to apologize for the long wait. I had a bit of a writer's block problem and had to go through the stages.

JakFan: I agree with you on them needing to figure themselves out. They do need to. Tammi's biggest problem is overthinking stuff and Jaks is that he's not one to be tied down to one place for very long. If they get past those problems, they might have a chance.

About the Queen, her personality was everywhere. She's suppose to be like that but, damn. Everywhere.

Bye!


	11. Chapter 11: Y1M4: Date

I stared at Kade and he stared at me. Im sure that if someone passed us, they'd think something was wrong with me from the intensity of my stare. Even Tess, who was resting on the carpet beside me, had an brow raised.

Tess' belly was plump, plump enough that Jak was actually nervous with her on his shoulder, not that he said anything about it, just walked carefully. Daxter acted differently too, more protective and attentive around the woman. Tess simply acted the same.

It was how the question about Kade came up oddly enough.

Jak, Kade, and I were at Daxter, and Tess' place. The two had started a nursery in the home above the bar and Jak was quick to offer his assistants. Even Kade was happy to help.

Daxter had this thing where he would tell Kade to get him something. He did it so often that Kak started to do it as well.

"Kade." Jak kneeled down and took Kade's arm. He then got an unused paint brush and lightly moved the bristles on his skin. "Get me the spare paint brush. Can you do that for me?"

Kade giggled as he grabbed the brush and mimicked Jak by brushing his face with it. He then turned around and ran off with it.

This happened several times with another brush, a tub for the paint and a towle. When he came back with the towel, Daxter made an off handed joke that he should get Tess so she could ask about the separate room colors.

Kade was listening.

Next thing we know, he has a giggling Tess in his arm. Daxter freaked and was close to yelling when he pounced on the floor to get the boy to let her go.

"It's ok, Daxxy. He isn't hurting me."

This didn't seem to matter. Once Tess was placed back down Daxter took hold of her hand and started to whisper sweet nothings to her in the most gentle voice.

Kade didn't understand what he did wrong. With Daxter getting upset and freaking out, he probably got scared. I had already pulled him into my lap. Jak was making sure that Tess was surely okay.

Once all the commotion was settled and Jak got Daxter to calm down, Tess actually asked a rather interesting question.

"Hey, I noticed that the Kade hasn't said a word since you all got hear. Has he talked yet?"

Jak and I both looked at each other for a moment and then back at Tess. We answered at the same time.

"No."

So, hear Tess and I are.

"Hey Kade," I started as I poked his belly. "Can you say daddy? Call for daddy."

Kade just continued to stare at me.

I sighed and layed down on my belly while still staring at Kade. His eyes followed me until he lost interest and went for his blocks.

It was then that Jak stepped in. Light green paint was everywhere on him, including one big spot that was smeared on his face. It looked suspiciously like Daxter's hand.

"Don't worry about him. He'll talk when he's ready."

I felt like pouting at him while Tess giggled at him while pointing at his face. "What happened? Did Daxter fall in the paint can?"

Jak smiled at her. "Just his hand. The rest was my fault."

Tess opened her mouth but quickly shut it trying to stifle the laugh. Daxter came stomping out of the room with soaking fur of light green.

I snorted as the ottsel practically seethed. I mean, I felt bad that he was green, but…

"What did you do, Jak?"

"What did he do? What did he do, Ill tell ya what he did. I paint his face and he practically dunks me into the damn jug! Whoops, sorry Dax! I twitched!"

The ottsel sent a glare back over his shoulder at Jak who just shrugged his innocence. His face, however, showed no such thing. It wasn't even masked with his shit eating grin.

Daxter saw this and sighed dramatically while flinging paint about with his floundering hands. He then climbed Jak and deliberately hugged his arms around his head.

"Time for a bath. To the bathroom!"

Jak rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

Half an hour later, Daxter was clean and Jak was trying to unbraide his hair. Fumbling his fingers around, he soon got annoyed and grabbed a pair of scissors and just chopped the lot of it off.

I did not see this though, for I was helping Tess prepare lunch for the boys. We talked about Kade some more.

"I think that Jak is right. Kade'll talk when he's ready."

I sighed and nodded. "I think so too, but what if him not talking means that somethings wrong?"

Tess placed his four finger on her chin. "Jak didn't talk until he was seventeen. Daxxy said that he could laugh out loud and scream with noises but just never talked. Kade could be the same way."

I glance at the boy and smile. He was playing with the cereal that I gave him and occasionally popped one in his mouth. When he looked at me and our eyes meet, he babbled. His babbling held no words, just noises.

"I guess."

* * *

Tamantha was pissed that he hacked off his hair.

In all truth, Jak could care less about the bunches. He knew that as soon as it all became a nuance, he'd cut it short again. It was only a matter of time.

To her credit, he guessed that he shouldn't haven't done so right after Tamantha started to freak out that Kade wasn't talking.

Jak was not worried, not one bit. He had spent his life without a voice and grew up perfectly fine. It was only after he gained one that his life turned upside down.

The man shook his head in order to dispel his rather depressing thoughts and ate his food. He listened to the conversations around him instead.

Tess and the newly clean Daxter talked about their unborn babies. Daxter had this huge lopsided grin on his face. Tess simply glowed that motherly glow that he never really seen from Tamantha.

His eyes slipped onto said woman. She glanced at him and strained to smile as her eyes went to his hair. Jak guessed that she didn't want his to see how upset she was because she was fast to look back to Kade, who was trying to stuff his hand into his applesauce.

Not for the first time, he wondered how it would have felt to be around when she had first found out that she was pregnant. Would she have been like Tess?

"Hey, big-guy, time to get back to work."

Jak blinked and looked back at Daxter who had his hands on his hips. His pants were no longer on, leaving him in his specially made boxers.

"Uhhh, yeah, sure."

Jak got up, kissed Kade on the head and squeezed Tammi's shoulder, and walked on back to the bedroom with Dax on his heals.

"Sooo, where do we continue? The ceiling?"

Jak hummed and got the blue paint jug. He jimmied it open and then stered the thick liquid. Slowly, a smile started to play across his features.

"Why blue?"

Dax hummed. "Uh, what? Oh. Cause it's the color of the sky."

"You mean the night sky. Why so dark?"

"Its Tess' favorite color, okay."

Jak chuckled at his friend. If he could, Dax would probably be blushing a shade darker than his hair. He also didn't seem to understand that the paint, once it dried, would be the same color as his eyes.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt sore from the tips of my toes to the top of my head.

We were having our fun rather hard after all.

It seemed to revolve around his eye color. When his eyes were a light blue, he was gentle and patient. When they got dark, he got rough. However, I've only dealt with this after effect a few times, thankfully.

Last night was almost no different from the other times. Jak went on some mission, he mentioned a dark eco artifact, with Sig and Seem. I was all for it, seeing as he hadn't went out to the dessert for quite a while. He went on telling me that he'd be back really late and that I shouldn't wait up for him.

I spent that day with Ashelin and The Commander while Kade played, or hung around since the other couldn't play with him so much, Anton. It was a nice calm day that was spent talking about work, Tess, and babies. At the end of it, Kade and I went on home and on to bed.

The most I remember after that was Jak coming home and then everything started to blur together.

So I woke up sore.

Once I sat up, I started to rub at the sore areas as though it would banish the aches away and then forced myself to stand up. At this point, I could feel the areas that had the most pain. I walked over to the bathroom and in front of my mirror to see the whole extent and found bruising.

Most of the bruising was on my hips. Small dark marks stretched into tinder flesh. Some was on my thighs and chest.

Who knew Jak was a boob man.

The only difference between those other times and this time was a bite mark on my neck, much like the one Jak gave me during our first time. It had dried blood surrounding it and some odd purple colouring too. I poked at it but found that it was just like the blood, dry and flaky. It would come off while in the shower.

I quickly pulled on my bathrobe and went to check on Kade and maybe set up a baby monitor before I went for my shower. He was still fast asleep so, I grabbed my monitor and then headed on my way. He would cry out if he woke.

I was halfway there when I was suddenly hit with this wave of exhaustion. It was powerful enough that I had to lean up against the wall for support or else fall.

The door opened and closed. Soon, two strong hands took hold of my shoulders and pulled me to an equally strong chest. A voice somehow penetrated this film of tiredness.

"Tamantha, are you okay?"

I blindly patted the hand while trying to blink away the new need for sleep and nodded. I stifled a yohn.

"F-f-fine, jus' tired. Where did you go?"

I was dragged and sat on a lap. My head was then pulled back to rest on the chest that, by now, I knew was Jak's.

"I went out to… burn some unwanted energy. Sorry for last night; did I hurt you?"

I blinked a few times at him and shook my head.

"No. I meen, I have a few aches but nothing too bad. You bit me through, broke skin. It looks bad but I don't feel it so it has to be one of those, looks worse that it is, moments. I'm just really tired."

As soon as I said, bit, Jak moved the collar of my bathrobe to find the spot. When he did, he lightly scraped the dried blood off my skin with a thumb-nail. He made a noise in the back of his throat.

Kade started to yell out. His tiny voice carrying itself to our ears. Jak made the noise again and started to push me off his lap. It was then that I noticed that my eyes were shut so I opened them and looked back.

His eyes were almost black. Didn't he just say he had to burn energy?

He nudged me. "Go shower, I'll get Kade."

I nodded and slowly trotted to the bathroom again. This time, I was successful in my endeavors.

When I got out of the bath and got dressed, I started to think about what I was going to do today. I could meet up with Tess at the bar or Ashelin at the office. I could go and see the queens kids, see if they settled in to the city well.

I looked into the mirror again and saw that the bite looked like two holes in my skin. It did look a lot better and made me think that Jak's teeth must have been really sharp. I went back to the things that I could do today.

All of the plans, however, came to a screeching halt when I ran into a back, or a wall, on my way out.

No, no, It was a back. Jak's back to be precise. I looked up at him dazed and shook my head while trying to gain my bearings. When I stopped, my eyes directed to Kad and I smiled.

"Kade, is daddy holding you? Can you say daddy?"

Kade just stared at me like I was stupid.

"I'm surprised that you hadn't noticed him not talking before."

I harrumphed at Jaks comment and sighed.

"I have, just never said anything about it. I talk to him and stuff, like your suppose to, but he just doesn't do anything. He understands me, but doesn't talk."

The man simply nodded and changed the topic.

"Have any plans for today?"

I blinked then shook my head. "Not yet. Why?"

His blank face turned into a joyful face in the span of one second. He shifted Kade onto his hip and grabbed his comm. out of a pouch on his thigh. He then strolled throughout the list and called someone.

As he did this, Jak gave Kade to me and walked on outside so that I couldn't hear him.

I sighed and went on to the kitchen while fiddling with Kade's hair. I wasn't exactly clueless, no matter how much I acted so. With that mission last night and the black eyes, he must have had a lot of dark eco in him. Enough that him burning some steam didn't help so much.

It made me wonder what gave him so much dark eco. Could it be the artifact from yesterday, and if yes, could it really effect him so drastically?

Eco made me sleepy. What if his bite somehow put eco into my body. Did he have it in his saliva?

Jak walked into the kitchen with a grin on his face. He took Kade from me and kissed my head.

"I'm going to get Kade dressed, Ashe said that she'll watch him."

"Why?" I looked up at his eyes, watching them as they vary slightly grew lighter, so slightly that it seemed hardly noticeable. I looked a Kade and he was just the same, just darker.

"We're going out. I've got a place I want you to see."

This was new. Jak and I hardly ever spent time alone like this. When we did, Kade was normally in the other room.

"Okay."

Kade was dressed and started eating when Ashelin came. She had Anton on her hip and told me that she was probably going to take both boys with her to work. She had an area where they could be out of the way while she kept an eye on them.

I gave Kade a hug and kiss before Jak dragged me out.

We walked side by side for all of ten minutes when Jak grabbed my hand. He used this to pull me closer to him and give my head a small peck.

"Soooo, um…"

Jak glanced at me with a raised brow. I felt the question sink and rise.

"Can, can I ask you a question?"

He smiled. "Sure. Anything."

The way he said that made me think that he'd strip and run across Haven if I asked. That or simply give himself to me completely.

I gulped and hoped that I wouldn't ruin this good mood.

"The eco, is it just in your blood or can It be in all bodily fluids?"

The look on his face turned from one of calm to one of thought. He then offered me an encouraging smile and answered me.

"It depends on how much eco I have in me, really. I don't know how it works exactly but, it seems like the more I have, the more it affects my body."

I kinda got that. The answer was a mabey, I guess. I went onto another feeling better about the outcome.

"Can you transfer it to others without trying to?"

"I can. When I pick up Kade, eco jumps from me to him. It's how he gets his eco. Samos told me that it's important for him to get some from a pure source. Most others, I have to think about it before I can."

I nodded. I completely understood that one.

Now feeling completely comfortable, I asked another.

"Do you think that Kade will be more like you, with eco channeling, or more like me, without the ability?"

The man thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Samos said that kids normally don't get the definite answer until they're five."

"And?"

"I think he'll turn out to be more like me."

I smiled at this and nodded in agreement. "So do I!"

We walked in silence for a few moments. It was long enough for me to wonder where we were going.

"How does it feel to not be able to channel any eco at all?," Jak then asked.

I glanced up at him to see pure curiosity written all over his face. It brought a smile to mine even as I looked away and shrugged.

"It's probably no different from how you feel when you're not actively channeling, I guess. When I do have eco in me, I start feeling sick and exhausted, like I have this weight on my back that won't go away. But once it's gone, I feel very light - like I'm flying - if that makes since?"

Jak stopped and squeezed my hand slightly and then sent a pointed look behind me. When I looked as well, I saw the statue of Mar standing erect with pride. It was built where the old Barron statue was built before the old palace collapsed.

I looked at it and then at Jak. The two looked nothing alike, the only similarity they seemed to have was the shape of the jaw. I suddenly wanted to reach up and touch his face. I shook my head and watched his hands instead.

"I have another question."

Jak grabbed a line of twine on his neck and pulled his amulet from under his shirt. He spared me a glance and then looked back at the statue. "Shoot."

"If you are the heir of Mar," Jak chuckled softly at me. "Then was there really a kid back when?"

The amulet started to glow dimly. When it got brighter, he held it up yo the wall of the statue. It started to glow too.

"There was. The kid was me."

"How does that work?"

"Time travel. I'll wait until we're around Dax, he likes telling the story."

I hummed and linked my hands behind my back. That was something I didn't really want to delve into, time travel. I would, mind you, if Jak really wanted me to. It was part of his life and I did want to know about him, everything about him.

The glowing wall suddenly shifted and then moved aside, showing an old fashioned door that looked like the one to the new Sandover. That door then opened too. It felt like the air was knocked out of my lungs.

Jak took hold of my waist and gently pushed me into the even older elevator. Nether of us said a word as the mechanical whirs erupted around us. It was almost a lullaby.

Once it stopped with a dull thunk, Jak latched onto my waist again. This time, it felt like he had picked up most of my weight. He also started talking.

"I can't take you in, but I can let you get a look at the inner hall."

"What?"

My answer was him raising his amulet again and a large slab of stone made the whole room trimble. I clung to Jaks shirt even though his hold on my waist hadn't faltered.

When the stone door was fully opened, I was lead up to where two green eco fires burned coolly. Beyond them, it was simply incredible. Mar's Tomb

It was column after column, each decorated simply so but looked intricate as well. Large statues of the precursors sat in wait with there eyes closed to all. With a squint of an eye, I could make out more green flames.

The last part of this gem that I fluttered my eyes over was the grand door at the very end. It had a wonderful design that showed homage to the level of power that the Mar family held. It appeared to look like great beams of light were emanating from the seal of Mar with two empty columns reaching but not quite touching. One other of the like was right underneath the seal. It was full and looked like It had once held the seal up.

I gaped at the main hall with pure joy. It was so beautiful and huge and so very short lived seeing as Jak tugged me back toward the exit.

"We've got to go now or else be locked in. Common."

I reluctantly followed, though I kept looking back at the tome every few steps until we were out of sight range. Jak started to talk again when we got to the elevator.

"Do you remember our first mission together?"

I blinked and then nodded.

"You were grumpy as shit back then, I know why, but you were."

"Do you remember the mission itself?"

"Yes, I do. I also remember that the man who hired me ended up getting caught in an explosion too. Didn't need the ol' rock then. Why do you ask?"

The man took out his seal again and held it out for me. I tentatively took it from him.

"That rock is the same as this one. They're known to help with eco flow. There's this thing that someone does, I don't know who exactly, to connect it to the blood of a channeler in the family. Once I found out about this, I fished it out."

He pulled the rock out of his pouch and switch it with me.

"We have to go to Onen to see if she can do it and if she can't, then I can look around the temple in the desert to see if any monks there can do it."

I nodded again, now feeling like I was some type of bobble head.

"We can do that later, though. After babies are born. If we start now, we may not be able to see it."

I chuckled softly at how he looked like a child with the possibility of cake after a meal. I was looking at how his face was lathered in happiness and noticed something.

His eyes were now a brilliant crystal blue. They were almost as bright as the sky itself. The weird part is that I didn't notice his eyes changing color. One moment, there were near black and now, a sky in eyes.

"So, how was our first date? Did I do a good job?"

I blinked, this was a date? I didn't know that. I just thought that we were hanging out. That was what a date was if you weren't friends with the other, right? I felt stupid for not realizing all of this. No, not stupid, naive; I never been in a date before.

All of this went by in a nanosecond and, once passed, helped me to put an answer in action. I smiled widely.

"It was amazing! This was one of the best things I've seen in all my years of being a mapper!" I then wrapped my arms around his stomach and gave him a hug that could squeeze the air out of someone.

My reaction caused Jak to chuckle. He hugged me back and softly whispered, "I thought that you would."

We separated from our hug and held hands. We then started on our way home to Kade, Ashelin, and Anton.

* * *

Hello.

I've been working on this as well as a few other life things.

First thing is that I got in touch with an old friend/ best friend. The two of us have been friends since second grade and the friendship is going strong. Hell, she gave me a few ideas for the story too, some of which I am super excited about (though I will see how they can fit into the story first and then ask my friend for permission to use it. If I do, I'll credit her)

The next thing is: I'm trying to plan a vacation, far warning for the future because during this time, I will not be writing, to see my sister and her kids along with other family members. Here's to hoping that I get there to see my first nephew's fifth birthday!

Now that I got that all sorted out, onword!

So, I have been working on this in short bursts. Saying this, I would like to apologize for the inconsistencies in my writing.

JakFan: I agree with this, Jak can be childlike with some things. But, he is slowly learning how to act more like a grown man in a healthy relationship. With a bit more push, from Daxter of course, he will be one of those top guys! Yay!

Bye!


	12. Chapter 12: Y1M5: Daxter and Tess

Jak was good on his statement on getting Daxter to help him explain their story. When asked, Daxter immediately took the air of the famed story teller of the Naughty Ottsel and began.

"It all started when Jak and I were but mer kids, no face fuzz or anything of the like. I, the most handsome of men, lead the way to an island off the cost of Sandover Village, Misty Island!

"There, we stumbled across the most diabolical plan in the world. Two of the world's top leading dark eco specialists started to tell their army of dark saturated lurkers. They were ordering an attack on the vary village that we took residences at."

We all sat in a booth closer to the bar in the slow hours after the lunch rush. I lounged on Jak's lap long ways with a bowl of popcorn settled in mine. The both of us watched Daxter wildly throw his arms about. Tess sat on the table with her man, giggling away as she too watched him. Kade was wedges between my stomach and the popcorn. Each time Daxter moved, he would laugh and practically beg for more.

"Obviously, we needed some evidence of their plan so, the two of us went snooping around. It was then that the 'accident' happened."

Daxter slumped into a fuzzy puddle of extreme drama. Tess awed him and started to scratch his head in a reassuring manner. Daxter melted even more and even made a sort of purring sound.

"Accident?," I asked while looking up at Jak. He continued the story as Daxter continued to be loved by his girl.

"We found this artifact and a large pool of dark eco. I picked up the artifact and it started to glow. It distracted us both and we were snuck upon. I threw the artifact at the lurker and then was knocked back by the explosion it caused. I bumped into Dax and he fell into the pool. About five minutes later, he was thrown back out as an Ottsel."

Daxter shot back up, finger pointed high in exclamation.

"Right! I popped out as the beautiful machismo that I am today! But, back then, I didn't like the new look and was determined to be changed back and none of the other sages had there warp ring on. So, we started on our journey to the north."

"Daxxy…"

The story was halted and all attention was directed to Tess. Her hand was on her belly and a sour look was on her face. "I don't feel so good"

If you could see underneath the fur, Daxter would be as white as paper. He jumped down from the table and went for the bar.

"I'll get you something to calm that baby belly of yours."

"Thanks."

Jak went on.

"First, we had to collect power cells."

"What for?"

Jak shifted Kade and the popcorn so that Kade had his back to his stomach.

"Keira had built one of the first zoomers. It took power cells to power it up and she needed a lot in order to power a shield made to keep away heat. It wasn't one hundred percent, but it still worked.

"It took a full day to gather all of the power cells in the village and the jungle. The next was spent gathering them from the beach, that took about half, the rest was for Keira to build and upgrade the shield. We went on to drive over the lava passage and to Rock Village. There, we turned on the ring in the Blue Sages lab."

Daxter shot back up onto the table with a can of some root-ail in his right hand. He placed his free one on his hip and grinned widely.

"When the old coot and Keira hopped in, the two discover a huge, ugly, stupid, vicious beast throwing flaming boulders at the village! Once again, I, the amazing Daxter and my sidekick, Jak - with a device built to move a huge rock - had to save the day!

"I hafta tell ya though, the people who we had to save weren't all that great. One didn't even know what a bath was! Anyhow…"

My comm went off then, distracting Orange Lightning from his place. I quickly checked it for anyone I knew -I didn't - and placed it on the table with a small wave of my hand.

"Sorry. Ashe told me to expect her call sometime today but never told me when. Go on."

"…Right… where was I? Oh! So we do a rinse and repeat if gathering power cells. The places were a lot more interesting though. One was under water, another in a swamp. I liked the one with the Geologist and the zoomer; third, no, Fifth hottest babe I've known, Tessy being the top."

Jak rolled his eyes good naturedly and took over as Daxter mooned over Tess.

"We got the power cells together and powered up the machine that the Blue Sage made. It lifted up the flamed bolder and we went for the lurker called Claw."

"Huge beast, he was! Had humongous claws, just like his name, sharp daggers for teeth, and fur that smelled like yakcow dung. He could also stand in the lava without getting burned.

"The battle was long and hard but we powered through, yellow eco being the last and final punch he needed. But, we couldn't rest yet, for we had even more lurkers to chase after!"

Jak took over with a smirk and point of his finger. "That was fun. It's the fastest that I was ever able to get on the old zoomer; ten times faster than the ones today."

Daxter chuckled. "Not that you don't try to push them. By the time you're through with them, they are no more than smouldering husks."

Jak looked slightly annoyed but brushed it off quickly. "Anyways, we had to race the lurkers to get to one that had lined up a cave with explosives. It didn't take that long; we got to the red sages lab in about twenty minutes."

"Oh oh! Let me tell this part! Okay, so, we get there and turned on the ring and, as soon as the golden oldy and Keira got in, the disgusting, horrid, nasty, twins, Gol and Maia Acheron, popped out of nowhere in a puff of smoke."

I had been sipping on the same drink for a while. It was a fruity, non-alcoholic beer. When the names were thrown out like they were, some of the drink went down the wrong way. I coughed while a hand was thumped against my back.

When I could finally get air down my throat, I choked out my words.

"Gol and Maia Acheron? The eco twins?"

Both heros looked at me oddly. Tess didn't though, she looked like she had an epiphany.

"That's who they are, I knew that I remembered them from somewhere!"

"What," Dax asked. "What is it."

"You learn about them in school. Its an important history lesson that you learn in like, sixth grade."

I nodded. "Yeah, they are all to do with the history before Haven City. It was the start of a lot of the technological advances and the true beginning of the great war. I think that the two were dug out eventually; both were mummified."

On that last part, I held up my hands and wiggled my fingers to add a creepy factor to my words. Tess giggled herself silly with me afterwards until Daxter cleared his throat.

"Okay, go on. I still want to hear the rest please."

Daxter glared at me for a moment before he opened his mouth wide… only to be stopped again by my comm..

I glanced it over and launched at it when I saw Ashelin's face. I then started to wiggle off Jak's lap with Kade now slipping into my arm. Once I was on my feet, I handed Kade back to Jak and answered.

Ashelin started to talk before I even got a chance to say hi. From how she sounded, she was probably moving.

"Hey Tamantha, I need you to come to the head-quarters. There's a mission for you."

I nodded even though she couldn't see me. I then glanced longingly at the area that I had wedged myself into and sighed. "Sure thing Ashe, see you in a sec."

We hung up and I couldn't help but sigh a second time. I was really getting into the story of history Daxter was telling; the guy had a way with stringing people along.

I kissed both Jak and Kade bye while telling Daxter that I still wanted to know the rest. I then left the bar with one last look over my shoulder.

Sometimes, Ashelin's timing sucked.

* * *

I made a quick stop at the house to change clothes and then rushed over to the headquarters.

Ashelin was waiting for me in her cruiser. A soft tune played on her radio and her head bobbed slightly with it. When she saw me, she waved me over with a grin.

When I reached her, she turned off the radio and helped me aboard.

"Sorry for the timeing, I had to fight Torn tooth and claw to go with."

I sent her a quizzical glance that caused her to chuckle. "He says that hadn't slept for three days because Anton is teething."

I outright laughed. "I remember when Kade started teething. I also remember that both parents had a hard time sleeping. Are you taking me out sleep deprived?"

Ashe just shook her head at me and pulled into the flow of traffic. It was warm out, the sun's shining and heating the metal and concrete of the city. A cool night air blew my hair lazily.

"So, what are we supposed to do, on the mission, that is?"

"Well, there was a large leak at the pumping station. I sent out a handful of technicians with guards. The leak was fixed but the whole lot were attacked before they could get back to the city. The problem was that the guards hadn't expected an attack since there was no report of mettle heads in the area for a few months."

I nodded. "What does that have to do with me? If it's a MH problem, then you need to send in people like Jak, who, might I add, is always ready to bash their skulls in."

"I thought of that. But, one of the technicians that survived said that they had found a rather large hunk of gold in the leak in the shape of the Seal of Mar. The same one that is suppose to be permanently attached to a pillar close by."

"Really? How…"

"I don't know. Its not ment to come out, hence the word permanent; the MH's will all have dispersed by now and I've made sure that nobody has been in or out of the station since the original attack."

I nodded while pushing down the giggly feeling in the bottom of my throat. The pre-mission jitters fluttered just below. It's been awhile since I've been on a proper mission and this was looking to be a fun one.

The Hell-cat stopped and I started to climb out only to be pulled right back in. Ashelin then brandished a pistol in my face. "Newest issue, been handing them out to some of our men. I thought that you would like one too."

I took the gun and discharged the amo. The cartridges were a bit larger and the gunpowder that was sealed at the bottom was compacted. There was more eco in the cartridge than in the average pistol. "More eco," I observed idely.

"More damage," Ashelin continued. "It's a small risk to have more eco than gun powder - it is more likely to make the gun blow - so we've only been handing them put to the men with more practice handling weaponry. If I remember correctly, you were taught once you joined the Underground by one of the best 'gunslingers'."

I nodded and used the space between my back and my pants for a holster after I replaced the cartridge. It was much lighter in weight than my other one.

We passed through the blast door to the pumping station and looked over my hollo-map of the area. Ashe pointed at an area close to the pumping valve.

"This is where the leak is. The gold block was removed but was not moved much further. If the MH's hadn't moved it by now, it's probably still there."

Feeling much like a bobble head, I nodded again. "So then it's a simple retrieval. Go in, get the block, get to HQ to have it annualised."

We shared a look and took out our guns. Our journey was quiet without hide nor hare of any metal heads. When we got to the sight, we halstered our weapons to examine the spot. My comm. went off then, just as I moved to the block of gold shaped like Mar's seal.

I expected Jak's voice when I heard him take a deep breath on the other line. Instead, Daxter's slightly panicked voice erupted. I couldn't understand a word of it as he hyperventilated and his voice box practically vibrated. Jak came through again, along with what sounded like a small game of tug of war, and spoke calmly.

"Tess went into labor about half an hour after you left. We're at a, I guess it's a small clinic, in the slums."

I cursed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Okay, I'll get there as soon as I can. How is she?"

Ashelin picked up a stray scrap of mettle and turned it over. She then put it in a small plastic baggy and moved next to me. She inclined her head to the seal. I nodded and took out my speaker and turned it on before letting it float on its own.

"She's doing fine. A lot better than Dax is."

Ashelin and I both knelt down and grasped the seal with both hands. With a grunt, we lifted it from the sand. We then started to move, I backwards and Ashe forwards, like some sort of demented crab.

"S'he freaking out? Try telling him to breath…"

Then all the weight shifted as Ashelin dropped her end and removed her gun from its holster. I gasped and scuttled back before it could crush my toes. In one fluid motion, I grabbed my own gun from my waistband and pointed it at… nothing.

I blinked a few times at this nothingness and let my eyes wander until they stopped on a small, red crustacean. I huffed a relieved sigh and placed the gun back in place.

"Tammi, Tammi? Tamantha!"

I broke out of my relieved trance and focused on Jaks voice. I glanced back at Ashelin, who was also calming down, and gave her a withering look. She just shook her head.

"I'm fine; Jak. Just a false alarm. Anyhow, try telling Dax to become involved in the birthing. It might help with the anxiety a bit, having something to do and help with."

"Sure, I'll try. I have to go. Talk to you in a bit."

"Okay, bye." The line went dead and my floating speaker returned to me.

* * *

I was too late for the birthing.

Ashelin dropped me off at the small clinic with a promise to stop by after she got the mission report filed and sent the gold emblem to the lab for testing.

I stepped into the small reception area and sent a sweep of it. I soon spotted Jak at the kids area. He was cross-legged with Kade on the floor with a contemplating look, like he was watching our son but not really concentrating on him.

I went to him and sat besides him. Kade squealed in joy and showed me one of the toys that the clinic had on hand. It was a croca-dog doll, old and ratty.

I smiled at him and took it when he offered only to have him take it back after a few seconds.

"How long?"

Jak shrugged his shoulder. "A few hours; Dax went in a bit after I called you."

I nodded and patted his shoulder as worry encroached his emotions once again. There was nothing that we could do at the moment except wait.

It was hours later before we got anything. In those hours, people came and went. Kids of all ages joined Kade as he played with the hospital toys.

And then the doctor came out. He looked oddly well rested and extremely happy.

The man opened his mouth but was only able to get out the beginnings of a word when Daxter suddenly appeared on Jak's shoulder with a huge grin and a mouthful of words that were said so fast that I could only understand a handful of them.

Dad, three, boys, girl.

When he finished his excited rant, he jumped back down and ran back into the room. Jak followed and, after I picked up Kade, went in as well.

There she was with Daxter hovering over her curled form. She was beaming with joy as three tiny little pups hugged her belly. Tess looked up and smiled widely as she hugged her new babies to her.

"Hello." She muttered and sat up.

I got closer and peered at the babies. Kade pointed down at them.

"They're your cousins; have you named them yet?"

Tess nodded and Daxter answered. He picked up two of the tiny pups. He lifted his right side and then his left while saying their names.

"This one is Cosmo, he's the oldest, and this one is Leo, the youngest."

Tess picked up the last baby and cradled it to her chest. "And this one is Rose. She's the second oldest."

The new parents settled next to each other and huddled together, giving me the impression that they wanted a bit of privacy. Jak got the same idea seeing as he made his way toward the door.

I sent one last look back and smiled.

* * *

Hi! Sorry about the wait. So long!

I'm not about to delve into what happend while away so, you know. But, I am excited about this. Three babies! Daxter is a lucky dad, isn't he.

I think that I messed up a bit at the end there. It read a bit awkward and no matter how I tried, I couldn't fix it! Ug.

Anyhow, I had truble with the baby names. It took a while to pick them out and everything. Now that I picked them out they seem to fit the new bundles.

Bye!


	13. After the Fact

Hello! It's good to see you all again!

So, big thing is that after the last chapter, I wasn't really able to think of a proper next and I've spent month's on it. Eventually, I moved to another project so I could come back to this later with a fresh mind.

I did this and read O.N.S. and R.R all over and concluded that I couldn't think up a last chapter because I've reached all the goals for Tamantha's story. She and Jak had a child, Ash and Torn had one, and Dax and Tess had three! If continued, the story would get somewhat repetitive and, frankly, redundant.

The salutation was to make the last chapter the last chapter.

In order to conclude this story though, I need to tell you the after the fact bits. Each couple or individual will have their own bit.

* * *

So, first up is Jak and Tamantha.-

The two went on to get hitched ( went to Spargus and had Sig pronounce them husband and wife without anybody but Daxter and Tess knowing). When Kade was four and three quarters, he said his first word (Pa) and not even a month later, Tammi had a second son later named Aspen. Aspen was born two eleven days late, one big baby!

Aspen was born with blue eyes and blond hair.

Kade's eco ability only grew as he got older. He is able to channel each type of eco with the ability to stop at will (unlike Jak who channels eco weather he wants to or not). He is much better at light and dark eco than the other four.

Aspen can channel eco too and also has the ability to stop at will. The only difference is that he can't channel dark and light vary well and becomes extremely emotional and fatigued when he does.

Jak trained both boys in combat and eco channelling starting at the age of ten.

When Kade turned thirteen and Aspen seven, Jak and Tamantha had yet another child. Only this time it was a girl. They named her Tamantha, as per tradition. Tam-tam turned out to be just like her mom (even in looks).

She is unable to channel eco whatsoever. However, she will not die or be harmed when it is forced into her. Unlike Tamantha, Tam-tam can have eco inside of her an be completely normal.

The family found permanent homes in both Spargus and Haven City. Jak acts as a go between of sorts, helping both cities and resolving problems they may have against the other. Tamantha keeps her Job as a mapper. She explores old abandoned anything and marks up resources that may be useful or if the place can be lived in again.

* * *

Daxter and Tess-

Dax and Tess don't have anymore kids. Three at once is a handful. They do however open up a bar in Spargus. They have Tamantha's Niece to watch over it when they are not around to.

Cosmo, the oldest of the triplets became friends with Aspen when He was born. If asked however, he will tell you that he's only watching the brat so he doesn't get into trouble.

Leo and Rose hung around Kade. Though nether were his best friend, they formed a tight knit group that went out together and hung out. Rose eventually grew to have a crush on Kade. She never said anything about it because the two were different species.

Leo and Cosmo both have Daxter's look. The don't have the same fur color though. Cosmo's color scheme is switched, the yellow his back and orange his belly. Leo's color scheme is like Daxter's but he has more stripes, three going down his back and five running along his tail.

Rose looks just like her mother. Only her feet and hands are completely yellow.

* * *

Ashelin and Torn-

Ashelin and Torn never have another child eather. Ashelin becomes Co-leader of Haven City along with a comity member from each part or the city (Slums, South Town, ex). She holds a meeting bi-weekly and makes changes for the better. She often runs things by Jak first, to see what he thinks about these changes and to have him report them to Spargus.

Torn becomes the general of the army. He keeps the men in check and in shape. He only takes orders from either Ashelin or Jak and never deploys his men unless necessary.

Anton grew up to look almost exactly like his dad. The only traits he got from his mom was his red hair, curved cheeks, and green eyes. He became best friends with Kade, practically inseparable, and was nicknamed Ant. He chose to be more like Torn than his mother and trained under Jak alongside Kade to get better at combat and eco channelling. He can channel red eco and wishes to be the next red eco sage.

* * *

Keira-

Keira moved back to Kras shortly after Aspen was born. There she worked undercover as Trigs, the new upcoming mechanic and was hired immediately to Rain's crew. There, she filled her workshop with agents.

Her plans went awry when she was found out. Her agents were placed under questioning but were not found out as well. One of her new friends in Kras, who was named after the founder, Igor Kras Johnson, helped her escape back to Haven City where the two began dating.

* * *

Sig-

In the same exact position as he was before.

* * *

Extended family-

Tamantha's sister moved back to Haven City with her husband and second child. Her husband got back his position and rank upon return.

Tamantha's niece stayed in Spargus with her husband and adopted son.

* * *

Royalty-

The prince eventually found a boyfriend and went back home where as the princess stayed to learn under Ashelin on how to manage a city.

* * *

That's all I can think of for now. If I missed anyone, let me know.

I would like to apologize for the extremely long wait. I would also like to apologize for the fact that this isn't the true last character/chapters you may have wanted. As I said before, I couldn't think of a way to write it without it sounding bland and rehashed.

Now, this may be the end of this, but I may post small tidbits of the children as they grow up. If you have any suggestions, let me know. Until then…

Bye!


End file.
